The dragon and the Rabbit
by aznkao1
Summary: This is a Chun Li nd Ryu fanfic. CHAPTER12 IS UP (2ND LAST CHAPTER) AND IT IS HOT!!! Sorry about the wait!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: First of all, When it comes to newbs in SF, you're looking at one. I do not know much about SF except that Sakura and Ryu makes a good couple *cough* AND IM NOT A PETAFILE (the age difference is like 7-8 years?). There might be a little tiny age difference between them but I'm not going to change my mind about who goes with who. I always thought that Ryu went with Chung Li but I was wrong, she's a good couple with either Vega or Charlie. Bah Bah....  
  
  
  
Prologue: A huge Alpha 3 tournament takes place in Tokyo, Japan. This time, the tournament is different because it's a tag team action. During the tournament, each player is tagged with their most compatable fighter. As each battle grows, feelings of each individual beomes more intense and emotional. At first, Ryu didn't give a damn about any other characters except for Chung Li, Ken, Akuma and M. Bison. But he later found an assumption that Sakura has this childhood crush on him. Sakura does have feelings for Ryu. Will she reveal her true feelings for him? Will he accept it if she did toldl him?  
  
  
  
THE DRAGON OF CHERRY BLOSSOM  
Chapter1- Revealing Secrets  
  
  
  
  
"Take this!" He pulled his hands back. "Shakunetsu Hadouken" A Red fireball flew directly at Ken.  
  
Ken dodged it by jumping in the air. "Heh, nice try dude. But It'll take more to defeat me" he smirked.  
  
"Heh, we'll see." he smiled in return. Ryu then ran swiftly toward Ken.   
  
"Bring it." Ken moved his hands back and forth. "Let's see what you got?"  
  
Ryu teleported.  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "Damn, the one thing I hate about fighting, is the teleporting." He glanced around. There was nothing in sight. He scratches his head. "Well, I'll be damn."  
  
He then appeared from his behind. "Let's see you dodge this." *TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU*  
  
Ken turned around.  
  
Ryu gave a Hurricane kick into his chest.  
  
*Ugh...* Ken fell onto one knee.   
  
*SHOURYUU KEN* Ryu added a dragon fist uppercut into Ken's rib. He flew back a few meters.  
  
*Owww...Jesus..!!* he said.  
  
Ryu smirked. "Too strong for you?" he asked.  
  
Ken slowly stood up. "I'll show you! It's my turn!!" He ran directly toward Ryu.   
  
Ryu stood there in a defensive position.   
  
"Yea you stand there!!" *SHORYU.......* Particles of Red Aura encircled his fist.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "A super combo eh?"   
  
*.......REPPA!!!" His flaming fist flashed straight toward Ryu.  
  
Ryu knew it was coming from a distance. He quickly teleported.  
  
Ken missed.  
  
Ryu then appeared from his behind. He pulled his hands back and stuck them together. Blue Aura then began to charge up. "You're finished!" *SHINKUU HADOU KEN* A huge massive beam flew directly to Ken.  
  
Ken had no chance. He turned around. His eyes widened. "WHAA ..!?"  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
Ken fell to the ground like a fish on dirt. "Ugh....." he murmered in pain. His legs and arms were scraped. His mouth puked out some blood. "Arg...." He could barely stand up.  
  
"Nice try." Ryu said. He sticked out his hand for him. "Need help?"  
  
Ken looked at him. ".....Thanks." He grabbed his hand.  
  
Ryu pulled him up. "You're going to need some more practice."   
  
Ken swiped the dirt on his clothing. "Heh. Nah. It's just been a long time before I fought." he smiked.  
  
Ryu smiled. "Well, then you better start training. There's a tournament of some kind taking place in Tokyo, Japan next week."  
  
"Yea, and we're in the U.S. My kind of place." said Ken. "What do you think about this place?"  
  
He glanced at him. Then he glanced at the ground. "Not bad. I do want to go back to Japan." he said.  
  
"Heh, stay here bud. We'll get drunk and have parties."   
  
"Nah. I'm okay. I mean we are close friends you know." said Ryu.  
  
Ken put his arms around Ryu's neck. "Look Buddy, we've been fighting for quite sometime."  
  
"What's your point?"   
  
"My point is that we should skip the tournament and go on a vacation."  
  
He looked at him. "Fighting is my life. I don't skip such things. Anyways, a lot of fighters will be there. I'm not going to miss the action buddy." he said.  
  
"Bah. Fight here, fight there, we fighter everywhere."  
  
"Yea, well that's because we're street fighters."said Ryu.  
  
"Fine, fine, I can't get over your head."  
  
"Why don't you go on a vacation." Ryu asked.  
  
"Well, I could. But I'm not going to miss my friend's ass getting kicked in the tournament."  
  
Ryu smirked. "Me? Lose? Look buddy, there is only 4 real competetors that I compare who has a chance against me. Akuma, M. Bison, Fei Long and Chung Li.  
  
Ken's eyes rolled over. "Bullshit. You have only one. And that is ME!" he said.  
  
Ryu began to laugh. "Heh, we'll see."  
  
"Ahhhh!!" a girl screamed. She started to run toward Ryu and Ken's direction. "Help me!" she pleaded out.  
  
Ryu looked at her. "What's the problem?"  
  
She pointed in the direction of the conflict. "There's someone there whose randomly picking fights with anyone he sees."  
  
Ryu narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck."  
  
"Here, You stay here. I'll go ahead." said Ken.  
  
Ryu turned to him. "In your dreams. Race you there."   
  
"A race eh?" He looked at him. "Huh?!" Ryu was already up a couple of meters. "Hey! Come back here!"  
  
As Ryu reached his destinaton, he did found someone kicking ass. But it wasn't a guy. It was a girl. "Hey!! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
The mysterious person turned around. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ryu....." she whispered to herself. She was wearing all black. From her feet to her face. All covered except for the nose and eyes.   
  
"I demand a reason why your fighting these Civilians."  
  
She looked at him sternly. "I'm doing nothing. It's a movie act." she said.  
  
His eyes quadripled. "..M-Movie A-Act?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. I guess you don't remember me."  
  
He looked at her more closely. "Hmm...."  
  
"TAKE THIS!!" Ken swiftly passed Ryu. "You bully!"   
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "W-Wait...."  
  
Ken didn't hear him. *SHORYUKEN* He threw a dragon punch directly at the girl. She flew back a meter.   
  
She slowly got up. "Wow, you must be so strong." she said.  
  
Ken stood there. "Get up, you bully."  
  
Ryu pat his back. "Look, this a movie act. A MOVIE ACT." he said.  
  
Ken's eyes widened. *gulp* "A movie act?" he asked.  
  
"Yea." he said.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" asked the director. "She's the role in the scene and you bruised her? What's your problem?" he asked.  
  
Ken was getting red. He looked at Ryu.  
  
*Sigh* "Well, let's run for it." he said.  
  
"Good Idea." They both turned around and began to run.  
  
"Ryu!! Don't leave me." she screamed out.  
  
He stopped and turned around. "How does she know my name."  
  
She jogged toward them. "Ken, I'll beat your ass in the tournament later." she added.  
  
Ken turned around. "Oh really?"   
  
"Yea really!!" She pulled her hands back. "Here's a taste!" She quickly teleported.  
  
"Huh?! What the?" said Ken.  
  
She then appeared from behind him. *SHINKUU-HADOUKEN* A super blast flew directly at Ken. It striked him perfectly from behind and he fell down to the ground. "Ugh...a super..?"   
  
"That move...." Ryu thought. "Shotokan..."   
  
Ken got up. "Why you cheap monkey! I'll show you!!" His fist began to blaze in flames. "I'll show you!" *SHORYUUREPPA* He targeted the super directly at the girl.   
  
She expected such moves. She teleported to behind him. AGAIN.  
  
"She could also teleport..." he thought.  
  
At the exact time, Ken turned around, pull his hands back. *SHINRYUUGEN* A Fire blast flew straight with no target.  
  
Suddenly a target appeared. Her teleportation transfered her there because she was planning to hit Ken from behind again. Her eyes widened.   
  
The blast got her. She crossed her arms against her face trying to protect her from the beam. She then fell the ground.  
  
"Heh. Got'cha!" Ken said.  
  
"Ugh..." her lips were bleeding, and her legs and arms were scraped. She slowly got up. "I'm not going to let you win. N-Not when Ryu is here." she said weakly. "I'll finish you off!" She pulled her hands back getting ready for her most favorite super. I'm going to finish you off with my Super Spin-O-Matic."  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "....S-Sakura?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed at Ken. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Yea Yea."   
  
"SAKURA!" said Ryu.  
  
She turned around. "Huh?!"  
  
"Are you Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"He does remembers me. Yes, I am Sakura." She took her hood off.  
  
Ryu stood there shocked. "Sakura, how come your here?"  
  
She ran toward him and leaped into his arms. "Ryu....."   
  
Ryu began to slightly blush. "Sakura, How come your here?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Well, I finally finished highschool. So I was planning to go with one of my drama teachers to act out a scene for this movie. And it's great because I don't have to pay for anything."  
  
"I see."   
  
She tightly embraced him even more. "Oh Ryu, I'm so glad to see you. I was so anxious to see you in the tournament. But you're here." she said.  
  
"Uhh..." he stood there. "Sakura, I'm going to be late for our airplane trip back to Tokyo."  
  
"Huh? You're leaving already? The tournament is in one week." she said. "Stay here with me."  
  
He stood there looking at her. She was showing one of those puppy dog's face.  
  
"I can't." he said. "There's going to be an announcement of who fights who. AND I heard it was going to be a tag team action."  
  
She looked down onto the dirt. "Okay, If you want to leave. I'll stay here and go back alone." she said.  
  
He felt really guilty. "S-Sakura."  
  
She looked at him. "Please Ryu?"  
  
"I don't know..." he looked away.  
  
"Maybe we can train together." she said excitingly. "I mean, I've always wanted to fight against you. Or be trained from you."  
  
"HEY NO ONE IS GETTING TRAINED LITTLE GIRL! IT'S A TAG TEAM ACTION. GET YOUR OWN PARTNER" Ken walked up toward the two. "Let's get out of here. We got some training of our own to do." he said.  
  
Ryu looked at him as if he was in a stuck conflict.   
  
Ken looked at him. "Look Ryu, It's only Sakura. A lot of fighters in Tokyo are training right now. And what is she doing? Acting in a movie. The tournament is in one week. She's not even ready to battle."  
  
Ryu slowly removed her arms. "Yea I got to go Sakura."  
  
Her eyes swelled up in pain. It felt as Ryu rejected her. "Okay go.." she said softly. "It's only me. I'm a weak little girl. I'll get in your way." She turned around as tears dropped from her eyes.   
  
Ryu walked up toward Sakura. "W-Why don't you come with us." he asked.  
  
She didn't turn around nor speak. She was too embarass to turn around.  
  
Ryu then turned her shoulder around so that he could see her face.  
  
She was still crying.  
  
Ryu embraced her to ease the pain. "Sakura, Do you have feelings for me?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his. Her face fell onto his chest. "Oh Ryu..! I do. I like you......" she said.  
  
His eyes widened. He wasn't exactly interested in her. It was too wrong. She was around 18 and his age was around 25. She was too young for him yet he didn't wanted to hurt her feelings. "Sakura, I don't think it's right." he said.   
  
"I know..." she said. "But it hurts so much when I don't see you. I care so much for you Ryu."  
  
He glanced away. "Sakura...."  
  
"It's okay." she said. "The world hasn't come to an end yet right?"   
  
"I guess."  
  
"JESUS CHRIST. I'm getting tired of you guys talking so much. Let's leave already. We're going to be late!!" said Ken.  
  
"Want to come with us?" Ryu asked.  
  
"I can't. I'm still doing scenes for this movie."  
  
"HEY SAKURA!!" said the director. "We still have 2 days left of movie scenes. Let's hurry already."  
  
"Damn!" she said.   
  
"It's okay. We'll meet up at the tournament or something." said Ryu.  
  
"Fine. But can I ask you something Ryu?" she asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can you train me?"   
  
He looked at her. "Yea, sure. But you know, your partner is suppose to train with you, so you guys could train together."  
  
"Then whose partnering up with who?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." he said. The president of SF will deal who partners with who."  
  
"But Still. I want to train with you Ryu. Partners or no Partner."  
  
He smiled. "Well, okay. But If you get your ass kicked, it's not my problem."  
  
She smiled back. "Heh, We'll see."   
  
"LET'S GO ALREADY RYU." Ken was crying out or boringism. --(not a word)  
  
"Okay let's go." Ryu said. "See you later Sakura."  
  
She waved at him. "Bye Ryu!!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
[ In the Plane ]  
  
  
"Ryu, let me ask you something." Ken asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's up with you and Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"There's nothing between Sakura and I."   
  
"Hmm. What about Chung Li and You?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not interested in her anymore." he said.  
  
"I see. Is it because of Charlie?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't feel right being with her."  
  
"Heh, so are you saying that Charile made you think differently about her?"  
  
"No. She's just not my kind of girl." he said.  
  
"Oh..I thought you did like her before. I thought you LOVED her."  
  
"Nah. It wasn't meant to be." he said.  
  
"Well then, back to Sakura. Why don't you go for her?"  
  
"Nah. I mean, she is..."  
  
"pretty?" asked Ken.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to think about it. She's too young for me."  
  
"Heh, I know. 7 years I presume?"  
  
"Around there." he said.  
  
"Yea, but we did know Sakura for quite sometime. She's beeng around in Street fighter for years. She's also has our techniques, the shotokan." said Ken. "She has a nice body, she's madly in love with you and she's pretty smart. Why don't you give her a try?"  
  
He looked at him. "Maybe I will." he said.  
  
"Are you serious!? I was only joking about that!"  
  
"Yea I guess." He looked away.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
"Entering Tokyo, Japan. All passengers please exit to the nearest door." said the pilot.  
  
At this moment, Ryu was asleep.  
  
"Yo, wake up dude. We're finally here in Tokyo!!"  
  
His eyes slowly opened. "W-What? Already?"  
  
"Yea man, you dozed off for quite sometime." Ken said.  
  
"Y-Yea. I g-guess I did." Ryu slowly got up from his cushion chair.   
  
"Let's go dude." Ken took his bag and swung it behind him. "Don't forget your bag." he said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
They both got out of the plane and headed straight for Akuma's temple. There, they waited for the annoucnements.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


	2. chapter2

Chapter2  
The Announcements  
  
  
  
Ken and Ryu finally made it to the dojo temple of Gouki. "Dude! We're finally here."  
  
"Heh. It's been almost one year before we came back here." Ryu walked out of the taxi. Ken followed.  
  
"Finally you guys have arrived." said Akuma. "I've been waiting for you guys for quite sometime."  
  
"Akuma?" Ryu stood still. He was looking at the man in front of the temple.  
  
"Heh."  
  
Ryu stood there in a fighting stance position. "We finally arrived Akuma. I've been waiting for this."  
  
Ken stood beside him. "Hey man. It's your fight. You were the one who wanted to come here first."   
  
"No worries." said Ryu.   
  
Akuma's body became more electrical. "The tournament does not begin today. But I'll gladly fight you. It'll make a nice warm-up."  
  
"A warm up eh? Heh. You are not going to defeat me that easily."  
  
"Pathetic as you are Ryu, I'll finish you off in seconds."  
  
A car from far away raged toward all three fighters. *EEERRRRGGGGG* Chung Li and Charlie jumped out of the car.  
  
"No one is going to fight yet." Chung-Li walked out.  
  
"Damn straight. No one." said Charlie.  
  
Ryu turned around. "Chung Li. Charlie. You guys better not intefere. This is personal."  
  
"Ryu. Long time no see. I demand you not to fight anyone until the tournament starts."  
  
Ken looked at Chung Li. Then he looked at Ryu. "Hey Chung-Li. Stay out of this. This is his battle"  
  
"No Ken. Ryu, please do not fight anyone."  
  
He took his attention off Chung Li. "......" His eyes widened. "AKUMA!" He was long gone.  
  
"Heh. Guess you can't now eh?" She walked up toward Ryu and gave him a hug.  
  
Ken stared sternly at Charlie. "Heh. Entering the tournament?"  
  
"Yea. I am."  
  
"Better watch yourself then."  
  
"Heh. What do you mean? You better watch yourelf."  
  
Charlie eyes narrowed to his.   
  
Ken then glanced at Ryu. Chung Li was all over him.  
  
"Oh Ryu. I missed you." She embrassed him.  
  
Ryu looked down at her. "Please don't. I got to go."  
  
"Already?"  
  
He slowly took her arms off him. "Yea really. I got to start training with my bro here."  
  
"Oh I see. Well, then. I'll meet you at the tournament later."  
  
"Yea. See yah." He then turned around to Ken. "Ready?"   
  
"Ya. Let's go."  
  
Chung Li took a deep breath. "Ryu....?"  
  
He turned around. "Yea?"  
  
"Please don't get into any fights that might harm your life. I don't want you to die on me yet." she smiled.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Charlie looked at her. "Hey, we better get training too."  
  
"Hehe, nah. We don't have to."  
  
"Yea, I guess not. We must be that strong." he smiked. "We got the bunny and the hare."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
  
"Look's like this is a good place to fight." Ryu let his bag down onto the ground.  
  
"A park?" He also let his bag down.   
  
"Yea." He strapped the red band over her head.  
  
Ken took his black band and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
"Okay, Ryu. I want you go 100 percent one me. Pretend that Im Gouki."  
  
"Heh. Nah. I'll save that feeling for later. But I will go full force on you."  
  
"You know what? I've been playing with you the last time we fought. I went easy on you."  
  
Ryu quirked one of his eyebrow. "Hah! Seriously?"  
  
"The hell I did." he smirked.  
  
"Well, then. You better not go easy one me this time."  
  
"Yah. You bet."  
  
He pulled one of his fingers back and forth. "Bring it."  
  
"Okay, you asked for it Ryu."   
  
They both stood there in a fighting stance position.  
  
".................." thought Ryu.  
  
"..............." thought Ken.  
  
"Aren't you coming first?" Ryu asked.  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
"Okay then." He began to swiftly run toward Ken. "Let the best man win."   
  
"That would be me of course." He also ran toward Ryu.   
  
*Senpuu Kyaku* Ryu did a whirlwind kick at Ken  
  
*Senpuu Kyaku* Ken also did a whirlwind kick at Ryu.  
  
They both struck each other. They synchronized the attack perfectly.  
  
Ryu then took a step back.  
  
"Leaving so early?" His power began to increase. Particles encircled his fist. "Take this!" He ran toward Ryu. *SHINRYUUKEN*  
  
A massive dragon blast fired vertically into the air.  
  
Ryu pulled his arms back, blocking the super. He then fell back onto the ground with both feet in a stance. "Already?"  
  
"Yea man. I start early and finish early."  
  
"My turn then." Ryu jumped into the air. *Hadou Ken* A fireball directed itself striaght for Ken.  
  
Ken countered it with his hadou ken.  
  
Ryu then landed on the ground. He jumped and did an air kick on Ken's face.  
  
He dodged it with his fist.  
  
Ryu then landed onto the ground, crouched and tripped him.  
  
Ken fell onto his back.  
  
Ryu's power began to rise. *SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU* He did a Vacuum Torando Whirlwind kick at Ken.  
  
Ken jumped into the air and pulled his arms back protecting himself.  
  
His power then decreased a bit.   
  
Ken dashed right and left toward Ryu. Then he tried a dragon punch up Ryu's rib.  
  
Ryu dodged it and did a dragon punch on Ken in mid-air. Ken then flew back a few meters.  
  
"You should've done it when I was in mid-air and not on the ground." said Ryu.  
  
"Ugh..Well. I'm givng you a chance."  
  
Ryu smirked. "Hahha."  
  
Unexpectly, Ken tripped Ryu. Then he turned around and threw him some meters back.  
  
Ryu then slowly got up.  
  
At that moment, Ken was right in his face. "Take this." *SHORYUREPPPA* He did a super dragon uppercut 5 times on Ryu.   
  
The last dragon uppercut was blocked by Ryu. He jumped behind Ken and pulled his hands back. *SHINKUU HADOU KEN* A super blast flew directly at Ken.  
  
Ken knew it was coming. He turned around and also did a Vaccum wave fist.   
  
Both blast absorbed each other and a huge explosion triggered. It could be heard from miles away.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Charlie.  
  
"They must be training to their full potentials." replied Chung Li.  
  
"Want to give it a watch?"  
  
"No, we don't have time."  
  
"Okay. But we're going to miss those chumps fight."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
E. Honda was picking another fight with Dhalsim. They were also in Japan getting ready to hear the announcements of whose fighting who.   
  
"Did you feel that power?" asked Dhalsim. E. Honda was giving him a headlock.  
  
"What power?"  
  
"I think it's Ryu and Ken."  
  
"Really?! Where?" He let go.  
  
Dhalsim looked in the direction of the massive energy source. "There!"   
  
"Should we check it out?" asked E. Honda.  
  
"Nah. Let's just keep practicing. We'll show them during the tournament who has the strongest power."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
  
M. Bison was with Vega, Sagat and Balrog.   
  
"Heh. It's them again. Weaklings."  
  
Vega stood behind him. "................" he thought. He was craving his revenge for Chung Li.  
  
Balrog took a step up. "Is that Ryu and Ken?"  
  
M. Bison glanced at him. "Yea it is."  
  
"That is some power." he said.  
  
"Heh, Ryu will need that power to destroy me." said Sagat.  
  
"Time will come. We shall see." he smirked.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
Ryu and Ken took were gasping for some air.  
  
"N-Nice counter..." said Ryu.  
  
"Y-Yea. T-Thanks." replied Ken. "You wern't as bad."  
  
"H-Heh." he thought.  
  
"T-Think we should both throw in the towel?"  
  
"I-If you want to." said Ryu.  
  
"W-Well. S-Sure."   
  
"HEH. Throwing in the towel already?!" said a man behind Ken and Ryu. They both turned around.  
  
Juli and Guy were both behind them. "We just came by feeling an enormous power. And look what we found." said Guy.  
  
"Two guys playing with each other." Juli said.  
  
"We're training. Buzz off." said Ryu.  
  
"Hey! It's a free country. We're here to watch you strong muscle heads fight."  
  
"Well, we're finished training for today. So leave us to be." said Ryu.  
  
"Heh. Don't be so sure about that Ryu." said Guy. "We want to be in the action to ya know"  
  
"Let's just leave." said Ken.   
  
"Yea." They both turned around.  
  
"We'll give you a choice. Either you fight us now, or we'll forcefully fight you guys." said guy.  
  
They both turned around.  
  
"We don't feel like fighting right now." said Ryu.  
  
"We just fought. AND WATCH YOUR WORDS. You don't want to stick them where it doesn't belong."  
  
"Heh. Fools." said Guy.  
  
Juli turned to him. "Let's just fight later. We don't want to injure them before the tournament."  
  
He looked back. "Yea, okay. You guys got lucky."  
  
"Whatever dudes. Let's just go." Ken turned around.  
  
Ryu and Ken then left to the Alpha Arena.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
"So, we're finally here." said Ken.  
  
"Guess this is where the tournment is going to take place. Downtown."  
  
"Yea, the new Alpha tournament location."   
  
"So you guys finally came." Chung Li began to wave at them.  
  
Ryu waved.  
  
Ken pulled at his thumb.   
  
"What power we just felt." said Chung Li.  
  
"Heh. Nice to know that there is some worth oppenents" said Charlie.  
  
"Well, let's go in." said Chung Li. Behind her was Ken, Ryu and Charlie walking.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. In the middle of the ring was Akuma standing. "Akuma! You're not going to get away this time" He ran directly at him. Chung Li appeared in front of him. "No Ryu. Not yet."  
  
"Chung Li. I don't have time for this."  
  
"PLEASE RYU. Use your mind. What happens if you might injure one another before the tournament."   
  
"Do I give a damn?!" He moved her out of the way.  
  
Chung Li then tripped him.  
  
Ryu fell down. "Ugh..the hell?"  
  
"Ryu. Please. I didn't meant to hurt you. But if I have to, I will."  
  
Charlie then stood beside her. "And you will have to go through me too."  
  
Ken stood beside Ryu. "Charlie, get out of Ryu's way."  
  
"Heh. Make me." he said.  
  
"Oh I will." He pulled his hands back.  
  
Ryu touched him on the shoulder. "Not yet."  
  
He glanced at him. "But..."  
  
Ryu then looked at the image behind Chung Li. His eyes widened. Akuma was long gone. "Again...." he thought. "Okay Chung Li. You got it your way again. But you won't be near me 24/7. If I see Akuma in the 4 days before the tournament begins, I won't know what my emotions will end up doing."  
  
"Ryu. Then I will keep an eye on you 24/7."  
  
"I don't think so. It's impossible to keep track of me."  
  
"Yea man. My bro here is not stationary." Ken smirked.  
  
"I don't give a damn. I won't let you do anything to Akuma." she said.  
  
".............." thought Ryu. "We'll see about that."  
  
Chung Li then walked up toward Ryu and punched him in the face. "RYU!! WHY DONT YOU LISTEN TO ME."  
  
Charlie and Ken's eyes widened. "Wow, force." said Ken.  
  
"I told you not to piss her off." said Charlie.  
  
Ryu's number one fan was running from behind. "Ryu, Ryu!!"  
  
Ryu just touched his cheeks, where the slight bruise was located. His eyes were widened in shock.  
  
Sakura saw that all the way. She was damn pissed. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She then glanced at Ryu. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ryu's eyes were still in a mind of shock.   
  
Sakura locked eyes onto him. "Ryu, are you okay?" She then turned back to Chung Li. "Why you bitch! How dare you did that to him!"   
  
"I had to knock some sense into him." she said.  
  
"I'll show you whose going to knock who." She ran right toward Chung Li. "Take this you B****." Ken held her back.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Let me go Ken. LET ME GO!" She struggled to break through.  
  
Ryu then turned around. He began to walk away.  
  
"He's leaving now." Ken added.  
  
Sakura turned around. "RYU, RYU!! WAIT UP!" She ran and turned his shoulder around. "Ryu...." she whispered.  
  
"What do you want Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"I want to know if your injured."  
  
He smiled. "No. I'm not injured."   
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ryu, I'm here for you."  
  
His eyes widened. It wasn't right. "Sakura, I know you admire me and like me a lot, but I can't."  
  
"You don't have to. As long as I'm with you. Friends or Lovers, I'm happy."  
  
Chung Li just stood there with Charlie. "I'm sorry Ryu." she thought. "I would not meant to hurt you purposely."  
  
"Are you going to help me train or what? You promised me." she said.  
  
Ryu looked at her. "Yea. I guess."  
  
Ken smiled. "Heh, I'll be glad watching you guys train."   
  
"Anyways.." Chung Li walked toward Ryu. "I'm sorry." she said.  
  
Ryu glanced at her. "It's okay."  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes onto Chung Li. "I'll get you for what you done to Ryu."  
  
Chung Li looked at her. She was all over Ryu. "What's up with you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." she sticked out her tongue.  
  
Ryu started to smile from her childish behavior.  
  
Ken also grinned. "Heh."  
  
"Let's go." said Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA, SAKURA!!" said another voice.  
  
She turned around. "Karin?!"  
  
"Hey Sakura!! Long time no see."  
  
She let go of his waist. She ran toward Karin and gaver her a hug.  
  
"How's it going?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much. YOU KNOW WHAT?!"   
  
"What?" Karin asked.  
  
"I'm getting trained by Ryu!" she said.  
  
"Awesome. If you're going to train with Ryu, I'm going to train with Ken." she said.  
  
Ken looked at her. "Ya right. Why don't I train with Ryu and you guys train each other."  
  
"No way!" said Sakura. "I want to be trained by Ryu first."  
  
Karin looked at Ken. "Can you please train me also?" she asked.  
  
Ken looked at her sternly. "Well..."  
  
"Please?" she asked. "So that means we can have we can all be together." she said.  
  
"Oh, what the heck. Fine." Ken said.  
  
"YAY!" both girls screamed in excitment.  
  
Ken and Ryu blushed.   
  
Chung Li just stood there. They looked like mere kids to her. "Anyways, the announcements are about to begin."  
  
The main gate began to open. There was many, many fighters from around the world.  
  
Then a plane from the sky landed outside of the arena. Cars were honking and buildings were damaged.  
  
Out came M. Bison, Vega, Sagat and Balrog. They then entered the main entrance.  
  
Akuma then appeared in the middle of the arena.  
  
Ryu didn't notice him yet.   
  
"OKAY EVERYONE!" said an announcer from the top.  
  
"Welcome to the Street Figher Alpha Tournament. First off, we would like to thank you all for coming here. We have put all SF's names into a ballot. Each slip contains two people whose compatability is well cooperative during the fights. Okay everyone let's begin!!"   
  
"The first Slip out is....." He slowly opened the paper. "KARIN AND SAKURA!!"  
  
Everyone began to cheer.   
  
"They will verse in their first tag team tournament against...." He picked out another slip. "DAN AND DEEJAY!!"  
  
"He took out another slip. "M. BISON AND SAGAT VERSUS SODOM AND T-HAWK"  
  
"FEI LONG AND CODY VERSUS MIKA AND ROSE"  
  
"CAMMY AND BIRDIE VERSUS GUILE AND GEN"  
  
"RYU AND KEN VERSUS GUY AND JULI"  
  
"The next slip is....ZANGIEF AND BLANKA versus..." He opened another slip. "VEGA AND BALROG"   
  
"CHUNG LI AND CHARLIE VERSUS E. HONDA AND DHALSIM"  
  
"And finally AKUMA will fight by himself against JUNI AND ADON."  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "By himself!?" he thought. "This is going to be some fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter2  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Author's note: Please don't say I suck. LoL. Joking, write anything you want.  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll write more later. Thnx and see ya!  
  
Sincerey and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	3. chapter3

Chapter3  
Sakura Strikes  
  
  
  
Sakura wrapped her white band around her head.  
  
Ryu's band was already around his head.   
  
"Ryu. I've been waitng so long for this. Growing up and being your number one fan. And now I get to fight you."  
  
"Okay then. I promise that I won't go that hard on you."  
  
"Hehe. Ryu, you better go hard on me. I need the training." she said.  
  
"Well, if you say so."   
  
Ken and Karin was sitting beside the tree watching them going at it.  
  
"Ryu, do you want to go eat after this?"  
  
He looked at her. "I'll pass."  
  
"Please?" she asked.  
  
"...Well okay."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT US?!" said Karin.  
  
"Yea, what about us?" asked Ken.  
  
Sakura began to slightly blush. "Well, I was only thinking about me and Ryu."  
  
Ryu stood there. "Oh, so this is what's it about. A date?"  
  
She looked at him. "Something like that."  
  
His looked down. "Well I don't know. I don't think its really necessary."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Well, actually, I was thinking about a friend's night out." she tried to change what she said before.  
  
"Friend's night out?" he asked.  
  
"HEY THAT MEANS WE'RE INVITED TO YA KNOW!" said Ken.  
  
"YEA!"   
  
She then looked at both of them. "Guess, I'm stuck. FINE YOU WIN KARIN! YOU GUYS CAN COME!"  
  
"Heh!" thought Ken.  
  
"Alright!"   
  
"So since Ken and them are going, you want to tag along?" she asked Ryu again.  
  
"........." He wasn't exactly interested in a relationship with her AT THE MOMENT. "I guess."   
  
Sakura become cheery. "YAY!" She ran toward Ryu.  
  
His eyes widened. He was thinking that she was going to attack him so he stood in a defensive postion.  
  
She jumped into his arms.  
  
Ryu became stunned.   
  
"Thought I was going to attack you?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "No." he said in sarcasm.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on Ryu's pecs. "Thanks for coming."  
  
He blinked twice. "Uh..No problem."  
  
She then smiled. "Okay....Can I say something?" she asked him.  
  
"Yea?" he asked.  
  
"Training starts...now!" She pulled her hands back. *HADOU KEN* The blow striked him in the stomach, a little gash of blood came out. He fell to his knee.   
  
Her eyes widened. She didn't thought that it would hurt him that bad. "Ryu!" she screamed out. "I'm so sorry." She ran toward him.  
  
He slowly looked up. "Is she going to attack or what?"   
  
He defended himself. "T-Training starts now."  
  
"B-But you're hurt." She saw tiny drips dropping from his stomach.   
  
"It's okay!" He stood there. "Nothing like pain." he said.  
  
"Wow. Usually, hadou-kens hurts people sometimes but then again, Sakura was right against Ryu. She was so close to him when she did it. That must've had hurt."  
  
Karin looked at him. "Probrably did."  
  
"RYU PLEASE. Let me...." She dashed toward him.  
  
"Tricks.." he thought. "She said that the training starts now." He was slightly confused.  
  
"TRAINING STOPS NOW!" she said. She took her white band off her forehead and a piece of her school clothing unifrom. She ripped part of the skirt off and patched it onto Ryu's wounds. She then took her band and wrapped it around so then it would stop the flow of the blood.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "S-Sakura..."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be okay."  
  
"She cares so much for me" he thought.  
  
"Ahh, everything is perfect." She stepped up.   
  
Ryu saw a part of her underwear since she ripped somewhat of her skirt. He began to blush.  
  
She saw what he was looking at. She began to blush in embarassment.   
  
He looked up at her. "S-Sorry. It just came in my view." He became more red.  
  
"I-It's okay." She didn't really mind him looking at it.   
  
He stood up. "Thanks a lot Sakura."  
  
"No problem." she also stood up. "Want to continue?"  
  
"Sure. This time, no cheap moves." he smirked.  
  
"Oh, I won't."  
  
"Let's see how you defend a super." He pulled his hands back.   
  
"Okay!" She pulled her arms around her face. "Let's see what you got."  
  
Particles of blue aura encircled his hands. "Take this!" *SHINKUU HADOU......*  
  
She was no where in sight. "Huh!?" He stopped his special.  
  
She was right behind him. "Too fast for you Ryu." she said.  
  
"Huh!?" He turned around.  
  
*SHINKUU- HADOUKEN*  
  
He immediately jumped into the air dodging her super. Then he turned around looking straight down at her.  
  
She looked up in amazement.   
  
*Shakunetsu Hadouken* He fired a fierce fireball directly at Sakura.  
  
She let go of her super and pulled her hands back. *Shoryuu Ken* She gave a fiery uppercut to block the fireball.  
  
Ryu then tripped Sakura in mid air and kicked her down onto the ground.  
  
"OooOwf..." She hit the earth painfully. She then slowly got up. "Huh?! Where is he?" She looked up and no one was there.  
  
"Down here." He tripped her onto the ground. *SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU* He did a super hurrican kick on her. All 20 hits got her.  
  
Her face was now bloody and she was badly bruised. She was weakly standing up.   
  
"Finish you off." he said.  
  
"NO RYU!!" said Ken.  
  
"YEA IT'S ONLY TRAINING."  
  
Ryu pulled his arms back. He pulled his palms out.   
  
"RYU..!!" screamed out Karin.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
*HADOU NO KAMAE*  
  
".............." thought Sakura.  
  
Nothing came out. Ryu stood there and rubbed one of his fingers acrossed his nose. "Guess our training is done." he smiled.  
  
"N-Not...Y-Yet..." she said weakly.   
  
"Sakura....." he thought.  
  
"I'm not going to let you down Ryu...."   
  
His eyes widened. "Sakura...."  
  
She pulled her arms back. She was using her last energy on this.  
  
"NO DON'T SAKURA. YOU WON'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO SURVIVE!"  
  
She then moved her palms outward. *S-S-SHINKUU.....  
  
He ran toward Sakura.  
  
*HADOU......*  
  
He jumped onto Sakura and they were both laying on one another on the ground.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Sakura...." he said softly.  
  
"Ryu..." she said. Sakura wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.  
  
"Please..." She wanted to kiss him. She died for this moment.  
  
He didn't want to. But for some reason, it felt right. His eyes locked into heres and Her eyes were locked onto his.  
  
Ken stood there with Karin. "GO FOR IT RYU!" karin said.  
  
"AWROO AWROOOO" Ken was barqing like a dog. "Go you sly dog!!"  
  
Sakura's eyes became a little tiery, afraid of rejection.  
  
They were still looking at each other. Ryu thought to himself. "I'm 25 and she's 18..." he thought.  
  
Sakura was looking at him. "Please..." she thought.   
  
"CMON NOW RYU, REMEMBER, CHUNG LI IS WITH CHARLIE."  
  
"AND SAKURA IS THE ONE WHO WOULD ONLY GO FOR ONE MAN. AND THAT'S YOU RYU!!" said Karin.  
  
His eyes widened. That was true.  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* A car sped toward all 4 members directon. Out came Chung Li and Chalie. They were seeing if Ryu was seeing if Ryu sticked to his words.  
  
Ryu was beginning to turn around wondering who it was.  
  
Sakura could no way missed this moment. This was her only chance. She pulled his neck down wards toward her.  
  
Ryu then glanced back at Sakura with his eyes well awakened. Her lips were so close. He could feel her breath.  
  
She closed her eyes wishing if there was something touching her lips.  
  
Then at last, Ryu accepted it. He accepted a relationship with Sakura. He moved down toward her lips and they finally kissed for the first time.  
  
Her eyes cried in amazment. Her wish finally came. The man that she was dying for. Her number one Idol. It was all for her.   
  
Chung Li then saw Ken and Karin together but she didn't see Ryu anywhere. Or Sakura.  
  
Charlie's eyes quadripled. "Uh....." he was speechless.   
  
"What's the matter with y-y....." He eyes widened. "...Ryu? I-Is that Ryu?"  
  
"Y-Yea....." he said.  
  
Ken and Karin saw them.  
  
"Nothing to see here Chung Li" said Karin.  
  
"Yea, there's no Akuma here. Just plain us."  
  
"Ryu...." she thought.   
  
"Mmm Ryu...."   
  
He opened his mouth so that she could taste a history of Ryu. Her tongue reached in and tasted everything that she could handle. Then her tongue came out. "T-Taste good..." she said.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
She felt his manhood getting harder and stiff. She began to giggle.  
  
He began to blush. Ryu knew what she was giggling about.  
  
"Oh, Ryu. Maybe we should take this back to my place." she said.  
  
"Yea...." he said softly. His stiffened member was pushed against her skirt.   
  
She could feel it touching her vagina. "Ohh. Ryu...." she said seductively.   
  
"RYU, RYU!!" screamed a voice behind him.  
  
His eyes widened.   
  
"Heh. It's Chung Li" said Sakura.   
  
Charlie and Chung Li walked toward the couple. "So this is called training?" she asked.  
  
"More like intimacy."  
  
"Hey, leave them alone!" said Ken.  
  
"Yea." said Karin.  
  
"We're doing nothing to them." said Charlie.  
  
"Ryu, you know this not right. She's way too younger for you." she said.  
  
Ryu slowly got up with Sakura.  
  
"Look, girl. You missed your chance with Ryu, so I wouldn't talk about shit right now."  
  
"Watch your words, little girl." she said.  
  
"No! I'm not a girl. I'm probrably even more womanly than you." said Sakura.  
  
Charlie began to laugh. "Heh, this girl is funny."  
  
"Am not!" she said.  
  
"Yea you are!" said Charlie  
  
"Whatever dude!" She turned around.  
  
"Hey! Don't turn your back on me." He said fiercly. Charlie took his hands and reached for Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Ryu intercepted it with his arm. "You better not touch her." he said.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "He really does care for me." she said softly. "Oh...Ryu, you really do like me!" She wrapped her arms around Ryu.  
  
Ryu felt his warm feeling. It was right.   
  
"Ryu...." said Chung Li.  
  
He then glanced at her. "What?"  
  
"You chose her over me?"  
  
He then took his attention to Charlie. Then back to her.   
  
Sakura was waiting for his answer.  
  
"Yes." he said.  
  
Her eyes widened. She was in shock.  
  
Sakura was also stunned. "Ryu...." she murmed to herself. This was the best day of her life.  
  
"RYU, you don't mean it do you?" she asked.  
  
"Your a punk you know!" Charlie pulled his fist back and then tried Shoving it toward Ryu's face.   
  
Ken and Karin then made their appearance. Ken stopped the fist coming to Ryu. "If you're going through him, you're going through me too." said Ken.  
  
"Let's just go Charlie." she said.   
  
"We'll meet up in the tournament later." said Charlie.  
  
They both walked away then Chung Li turned around. "Ryu....." she glanced at him.  
  
Ryu was a little older than Chung Li. They were in love once. But now it was different. He looked at her. "I'll see you in the tournament."  
  
A tear then fell of her eyes. "RYU! Don't you remember anything about us in Street fighter?" she asked.  
  
He looked down.   
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing? If you couldn't notice that your a whore then you should realized it."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What did you just say!?"  
  
"A whore! A tart! A slut!" she said.  
  
Chung Li became immediatly pissed. "I'll show you!!" She ran toward Sakura.  
  
Ryu pulled her back and protected her.  
  
Chung Li stopped. "Ryu..."  
  
"Leave us." he said coldly.  
  
"B-But..." she said.  
  
Charlie then ran in front Chung Li and jumped directly at Ryu. "Why you!!"   
  
*SHORYUU REPPA* Ken did a super dragon uppercut on Charlie. He fell back a few meters. "Why you b****"  
  
Chung Li then striked Ken in the stomach with her fireball.  
  
Karin then tripped Chung Li toward the ground. "Look. You guys don't have a chance. It's a 4v2."  
  
She was right. Chung Li stood up. "When didn't I love you Ryu?" she tunred around a sombered away.  
  
Sakura turned to Ryu. Her day was ruined. "Ryu, she's just lying."  
  
"I know...." he said. "Or was she?" she thought.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter3  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Man LoL. It feels as if Ryu and Chung Li is going to be a couple later in the fic. ^-O doesen't seem right that HE'S A PETAFILE....should I keep on with this story ro what? Is Sakura and Ryu a good couple? Should I change this into Chung Li and Ryu?! PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE!!  
  
Thanks, sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	4. Chapter4

Author's note: I HAVE CHANGED THE CHAR. CHANGE TO CHUNGLI AND RYU =D. I JUST WATCHED A LOT OF SF...I think I got the hang of it now. *scratches head* Even though I play SNK versus capcom; marvel vs capcom and marvel vs capcom2!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter4  
The Message  
  
  
Chung Li was in her apartment. Her heart was torn and her tears shedded all over her pillow. *Hiccup* She slowly put her face up toward the wall. "Ryu....." she cried out. *Hiccup* "Where Did I go wrong?" she thought. "I've been spending so much time with Charlie in our missions and I never got to tell him how i felt. I'm *hiccup* so stupid!" She stuffed her face more into the pillow.   
  
She was in her pajamas. "..........." she thought to herself. "S-Sakura and Ryu. It's not right. Its all my fault. I knew that Ryu had feelings for me yet I just ignored all of it because I thought My missions were more important.  
  
[flashback]  
  
  
"You chose her over me?"  
  
He then took his attention to Charlie. Then back to her.   
  
Sakura was waiting for his answer.  
  
"Yes." he said.  
  
Her eyes widened. She was in shock.  
  
Sakura was also stunned. "Ryu...." she murmed to herself. This was the best day of her life.  
  
"RYU, you don't mean it do you?" she asked.  
  
"Your a punk you know!" Charlie pulled his fist back and then tried Shoving it toward Ryu's face.   
  
Ken and Karin then made their appearance. Ken stopped the fist coming to Ryu. "If you're going through him, you're going through me too." said Ken.  
  
"Let's just go Charlie." she said.   
  
"We'll meet up in the tournament later." said Charlie.  
  
They both walked away then Chung Li turned around. "Ryu....." she glanced at him.  
  
Ryu was a little older than Chung Li. They were in love once. But now it was different. He looked at her. "I'll see you in the tournament."  
  
A tear then fell of her eyes. "RYU! Don't you remember anything about us in Street fighter?" she asked.  
  
He looked down.   
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing? If you couldn't notice that your a whore then you should realized it."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What did you just say!?"  
  
"A whore! A tart! A slut!" she said.  
  
Chung Li became immediatly pissed. "I'll show you!!" She ran toward Sakura.  
  
Ryu pulled her back and protected her.  
  
Chung Li stopped. "Ryu..."  
  
"Leave us." he said coldly.  
  
"B-But..." she said.  
  
Charlie then ran in front Chung Li and jumped directly at Ryu. "Why you!!"   
  
*SHORYUU REPPA* Ken did a super dragon uppercut on Charlie. He fell back a few meters. "Why you b****"  
  
Chung Li then striked Ken in the stomach with her fireball.  
  
Karin then tripped Chung Li toward the ground. "Look. You guys don't have a chance. It's a 4v2."  
  
She was right. Chung Li stood up. "When didn't I love you Ryu?" she tunred around a sombered away.  
  
  
[END OF FLASH BACK]  
  
  
Her eyes were now swelled up. She looked up the ceiling. "W-When did I ever stop loving you Ryu?" she asked herself.  
  
"Never. I didn't. I never had time....." Her eyes were soar.  
  
"You're everything to me. And now I realized it. I won't let you be taken from me that easily." She wavered her arms across her eyes. "Sakura won't take you from me. I'll prove to you that I love you more than life itself."  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Huh?" she thought. "Ryu...." she whispered to herself. She sat up from her bed and walked to the door. She slowly opened it. "Ryu?!" she asked.  
  
"Heh. No. It's me Guile."  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...Yea." She opened the door.  
  
He walked in with his tacky army uniform. "I heard what happened today." he said.  
  
"Oh...." she thought.  
  
"Chung Li. You must control your anger. You and Charlie."  
  
"Huh?" she thought. "B-But..."   
  
"No buts!"  
  
She looked up. "She began it with words."  
  
"And you ended it with force." he added.  
  
"I didn't mean to." she said.  
  
"Well, what's the matter between you and Ryu?"   
  
"....Nothing."   
  
"No seriously. You can't hide anything from me. We've been in Street Fighter for a long time." he said.  
  
She looked down. "I love Ryu......" she said softly.  
  
He smiled. "Then why didn't you went for him a long time ago? You guys have been together for quite sometime."  
  
"Yea. But I lost him. I lost his heart. And now i'm trying to find a way to regain it."  
  
"Hm...." he thought. "Ryu and Sakura..."   
  
She took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"She's too young for him. I mean, he's suppose to be his god damn teacher." he said.  
  
"C-Can you do me a favor?" she said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?!" he thought. "What?"  
  
"Can you bring Ryu here."  
  
He smirked. "Am I your Bus boy?" he asked.  
  
"No. Your just a good friend." she said.   
  
"............" he smiled. "And you are too. Okay, I'll bring him over."  
  
"Really?!" she said.  
  
"Yea Yea. I'll do it. I'll bring your soon to be lover here."  
  
"Thanks!" she gave him a hug. "I really need him right now more than anything else."  
  
"Yea. I could see that." He glanced at her face. It still looked a little bruisy.   
  
He slowly stood up. "Well then. Looks like the Bus boy got to go."  
  
She grinned. "Go now!"  
  
He smiled. "Yes Ma'am." Guile quickly ran out of the door.  
  
She closed the door. Her head was against it. "Please come Ryu...."   
  
*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
Ken, Karin and Sakura was busy chomping away on their wonton noodle soup.   
  
*gulp* *chomp* *gulp* Ken raised his head up. "Aren't you going to eat? He asked Ryu.  
  
"Yea. Either your eating it or I will." said Karin.  
  
Ryu was staring at his food. His face was glumy.   
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Chung Li stood up. "When didn't I love you Ryu?" she tunred around a sombered away.  
  
[END OF FLASH BACK]  
  
He took a deep breath.   
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.  
  
Ryu didn't flinch nor talk.  
  
"Ryu?" she asked again.  
  
He slowly moved his head and glanced at her. He then glanced back at his wonton noodle soup. He saw a reflection of Chung Li's face in the soup. His eyes widened. Then he saw her and himself together training together." Ryu took another deep breath.  
  
Sakura put her chop Sticks down. "Ryu?"   
  
"Yea..?" he softly spoke.  
  
"Chung Li does not love you. She's just using you as a mere bait to make Charlie more jelous." she said.  
  
He didn't shutter. "............."   
  
"Ryu....." she pulled out her hands for him. "I'm here for you."  
  
His eyes were still small. It felt as if the world was tumbling down on him and there was no where to go.   
  
Ken then really noticed that this wasn't funny. His eyes were so glumy in confusion. He stood up. "I got to go the washroom." he said.  
  
"You don't have to ask." said Karin.  
  
He walked pass Sakura and Karin. Then he grabbed onto the back of Ryu's collar. He jerked him silly across the floor.  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Ssshh. Just go where I go."   
  
Ryu stood up from the ground. He swept off the dirt.   
  
"Hey, where are you taking my Ryu away!?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He needs to go to the washroom too."  
  
Ryu quirked a brow.  
  
"Seriously?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" he thought.  
  
Ken nudged him with an elbow.  
  
"Oh. Yea. I got to go the washroom. We'll be right back." he said.  
  
"Two guys going to the washroom? Odd." said Karin.  
  
"Well guys will be guys." she grinned.  
  
"Yea. I guess so." She continued to eat her wonton.  
  
Ryu and Ken were now in the washroom. "S-So what's the idea, Ken?"  
  
"Well. You look pretty damn depressed. Care to explain?"  
  
He stood there. "Nah..." he said.  
  
"Well, you better or else I'll give you the beating of your life." he smirked.  
  
".........." he thought. "No seriously. There's nothing wrong."  
  
"1....." he began to count.  
  
"Seriously." he said.  
  
"2...."  
  
"There is nothing wrong."  
  
"3...."  
  
"..............." Ryu stood there looking at him.  
  
"Okay Ryu. Are we friends or what?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well friends tell each other anything that might concern the other friend. SO. As a friend, I want to no why your so depressed."  
  
"Chung Li..." he mumered out.  
  
"Huh!? What did you say?"  
  
"Chung Li..." he softly spoke.  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU RYU!!" he pushed his ear outward with his hands. "What?!"  
  
"Chung Li..." he finally said.  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "Chung Li?"  
  
"Yea. Chung Li." he said.  
  
Ken began to wash his hand. "Well you better start picking the right girl." he said. "But to let you know, I'm with you all the way."  
  
"Thanks bro."  
  
"Yea Yea. Anyways, Charlie and her seems pretty damn close you know?"  
  
"Yea. But I just have a feeling that her heart still really needs me."  
  
"Well that's because she probrably does."  
  
"Huh?! What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean. Chung Li didn't cried fake tears when she ran away. It was all real. I could sense love from a distance away."  
  
"Chung Li..." he looked away.  
  
"Don't worry Ryu. I know the perfect way to get you back with Chung Li."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Just let the man do it." he gave a big grin.   
  
"...That doesn't look right." he thought. "Nah. I'll do it."  
  
"No way! I'll do it." He opened the washroom door.  
  
"wait up!!" he said.  
  
Ken went back to his seat. "So how is it going?" he asked.  
  
Sakura looked at him. "...uh..It's all good." she said.  
  
"You hiding something?" Karin asked.  
  
"Yea. As a matter of fact. I am." he said.  
  
Ryu then made his way back to his seat.  
  
"Hey Ryu. How was your washroom break?" she asked.  
  
"Oh...Yea. It was ..very good."  
  
She giggled. "hehe. I was joking about that. I don't want to know what you did in the washroom."  
  
He began to blush from embarassment.   
  
Ken saw Sakura giggling at Ryu. This was totally not right. "I'm not going to let my friend pretend and suffer from what he doesen't like..." he thought. He stood up again.  
  
"What's the matter this time?" asked Karin.  
  
Ryu and Sakura then glanced at him.   
  
"Sakura. I have to end this now."  
  
"Huh?!" she thought.  
  
"I'm going to say this short."  
  
"And sweet" Karin added.  
  
Ken started to become annoyed. "No seriousy Karin! This is important"  
  
"Okay, Okay...." she said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ryu has no f-fe......"  
  
"IS RYU HERE?!" said a voice behind them.  
  
They all turned around.   
  
"Guile?!" thought Ryu.  
  
"RYU. COME HERE." he said forcefully.  
  
"Huh?!" he thought. He stood up. "What do you want Guile!?"  
  
"Yea. What are you planning to do?" asked Sakura.  
  
"RYU. MEET ME OUTSIDE." He turned around and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Everyone was stunned.   
  
He walked in Guile's direction.  
  
"I'm coming along too." said Sakura.  
  
"No. Stay here." he said.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Ken thought.  
  
As Ryu reached the entrance of the Restaurant, he saw Guile no where in sight.  
  
*VROOM VROOOOOOOOOOOM* A car then sped out of nowhere. "Get in." he said.  
  
"No. What do you want first?" he asked.  
  
"Get in." he said again.  
  
"No. I'm not stupid you know. I'm not moving anywhere." he said.  
  
"Chung Li wants to talk to you. I will take you to her. Right now. Hop in."   
  
"Chung Li?!" he asked.  
  
"She wants to talk to you. She's been crying and aching for quite sometime since that event."  
  
His eyes widened. "What makes you think that what your saying is just a fake." he said.  
  
"D-Don't you trust your ol buddy Guile? For god sakes, you know that I'm not evil."  
  
"..........." he thought.  
  
"You're missing your chance. She loves you a lot Ryu. If you still have feelings for her, hop in." he said.  
  
"................" he thought. Ryu then walked toward his sports car.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
Ryu looked at him.  
  
"I'm not fooling you kid. Come in.."  
  
He entered into his veichle.   
  
"Okay, you better wear you seatbelt.." He immediately stepped on the gas pedal and quickly accelerated away.  
  
Ken, Sakura and Karin then came out after paying the bill.  
  
"RYU!?" yelled out Ken. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"   
  
"RRRRYYUUU!!?!" screamed out Sakura.   
  
Karin stood there. "Well, guess he got abducted. Should we save him?"  
  
Ken thought to himself. "There is no way Guile would do such a thing." He stood there trying to fix the puzzle together. "Unless......"  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter4  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
That was pretty short eh!? Well it's going to get better once the tournament begins. There's going to be action! Blood! And love in the air!!!!"  
'  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be on my way to write the next. Wait for a few days before i update it.  
  
THANKS1!  
  
Sincerely and forever   
johnny aka aznkao. 


	5. chapter5

Chapter5  
Breathless  
  
  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
In her pajamas, Chung Li went to opened the door. Her thought of only Ryu struck her mind. "Guile!?" she said in confusion. "Where's Ryu?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't get a hold of him."  
  
"Oh...." Her eyelid lowered. "Ryu...?" She put her hand against her heart. "He doesn't really love me anymore."  
  
"Yea. I think he was with Sakura?" he said.  
  
Her tear swelled up in tears. "I really lost him."  
  
Guile was laughing inside his conciense. "OKAY I WAS ONLY JOKING!"  
  
"Huh?" she thought. A last tear fell down his eyes. "Ryu is here?"  
  
*cough* "Yea. Come in Ryu.." He turned around. "Cmon in."  
  
Ryu took one step in.  
  
Her eyes quadripled. Her heart was pounding really fast. "RYU!!!" she cried out. She jumped into his chest embracing her arms around his waist. "RYU, YOU CAME....."  
  
"Yea. I came." he smiled.  
  
She looked up at him. "Ryu. I'm so sorry about earlier."   
  
"It was no big deal."   
  
"I thought you were with Sakura and them." she said.  
  
"Yea I was. But I was thinking a lot about you. After what happened earlier, I didn't know where to turn. But...." he thought.  
  
"So, will you give me another chance." she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I was thinking..." she said. "What about we skip the tournament and head up north to Sopporo."  
  
"Sopporo?"  
  
"Yea. I'm willing to give up fighting and everything else to be with you."  
  
His eyes widened. "Chung Li...."   
  
"I really love you Ryu. Everything about Charlie and all was just rumors. I was never more in love with you than anyone else."  
  
For some reason, he felt so right being with her.   
  
"I know you still love me Ryu. Do you?"   
  
He smiled. "Yea I do."  
  
"Ohhh Ryu..!!" He held him in tighter.  
  
He finally wrapped his arms aound her back. "How about this...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We'll go to Sopporo after the tournament."  
  
"That would work." she said. "But I would love to be your partner." she said.  
  
"Nah. Ken will get mad at me. We'll just stay with the partners we have now."  
  
"Sure thing. Ryu...?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
  
His eyes widened. He began to blush. "Uh..." He scratched his head. "Yea I am."  
  
Her eyes shimmered. "Really?!"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. I am. I've been saving it for someone special for quite sometime."  
  
He became more slightly red.   
  
"And you know its you." she said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
They stood there and paused for one second. Their eyes were locked against one another.  
  
She slowly moved her lips toward his.  
  
He accepted it and motioned his lips toward hers.  
  
*RING RING* *RING RING*  
  
This was too important to pick up the phone. Their lips began to sooth each other. Then they began to kiss.  
  
Her eyes were closed.  
  
His eyes were also closed.  
  
They locked lips.   
  
"Mmm....."   
  
He opened his mouth so he could let her taste his inside.  
  
Her tongue made its move inside licking the top to the sides, then coming back out.   
  
*RING RING* *RING RING* The phone began to ring again.  
  
They took a tiny break of each other. "I think you should answer the phone." he said.  
  
"Yea...." She glanced at the phone, picked it up and glanced back at Ryu.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Speaking. Um Hmm. Yea he is. Okay wait a sec." She gave the phone to Ryu. "It's for you." she whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Hello?! Oh hey Ken. Yea, I'm at Chung Li's home. Nothing much, just talking. Nah, not yet. " He looked at her. "Can Ken come over?"  
  
She nodded sideways.   
  
"Nah. She wants to spend some time with me. Yea, of course I'm lucky. Okay, I'll meet you there later. Hai. Bye..." He clicked.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
"So Where is Ryu?" asked Sakura.  
  
He looked at her. "Uh...."  
  
"Yea where is he?"   
  
"Can't you see, I can't talk!? I'm driving here. AT 120KM/H!" He said.  
  
"Well, you can still talk. Where is he?"  
  
"Um. He's at home." Ken said.  
  
"You're bullshitting." Karin said.  
  
"Seriously, where is he?"  
  
"Okay. He's at the president's office with Guile."  
  
"Oh. Why is he there?"  
  
"Uh. He got some...secret...training he must do with ...Guile." he said.  
  
"For some reason, I think your bullshitting." said Karin.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
Karin snatched his cell phone.   
  
"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!"  
  
"Hmm...let's see now."  
  
Sakura was defending Karin from Ken's hands.   
  
"Hey! DON'T TOUCH MY CELL PHONE."  
  
"Why not?! Got a secret we don't know?!"  
  
"Yea. I mean No!" he said.  
  
Karin's eyes widened. The last phone number you called was CHUNG LI!?"  
  
*GULP* he thought.  
  
"Nah. It couldn't be right." said Sakura.  
  
"I know. It can't be. Ryu is with Guile, not Chung Li." said Ken.  
  
"Hmm..." she thought. "Ken. I demand you to bring us to Chung Li's home."  
  
"No. I can't. I'm busy." he said.  
  
"Look Ken. I know maybe one of us can't beat you but if both of us join together, we will." she said.  
  
He began to become nervous.   
  
"KEN. IS HE REALLY AT HER HOME?!"  
  
Ken's face became red. "No way. He's not at her home at all."  
  
"Okay Ken. Then we'll have to check ourselves."   
  
Karin held her hand with Sakura and jumped off his car.  
  
"HEY, YOU CRAZY NUTS!!"  
  
They both fell back onto the road.  
  
"NUTS, I'LLTELL YOU." He immediately stopped the car.  
  
"Let's attack Ken. He's coming back for us. Then we'll take his car to Chung Li's house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey girls! You guys are nuts! Jumping off like that."  
  
Their eyes narrowed on him.  
  
"Huh?!" he thought.   
  
"Whoa settle down."  
  
"Oh we will..." said Karin.  
  
"We will...."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's been so long..." she touched his pecs. "You're still in great shape."  
  
"Just journeying around and helping people." he said.   
  
"Ryu? It's been a long time before we trained with one another."  
  
He chuckled. "Too long."  
  
"Do you mind if we train tommrow?"  
  
"Well I am training with Ken. But I'm sure I can save some space for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
She began to walk outside to the balcony. Ryu followed.  
  
"Isn't this so peaceful?" She looked up in the dark skies, stars shining down. Cool air breezed Chung Li and Ryu's hair.  
  
"It sure is."  
  
"Where are you living now?" she asked.  
  
"Anywhere I can. Usually go to temples or Ken's place."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. She slithered one of her fingers vertically up Ryu's chest. "Why not live here? With me?"  
  
He chuckled. "I don't know. "  
  
"I see." She looked away.  
  
"You know I still have a lot of feelings for you Chung Li. And I would stay with you but it'll just cause too much trouble."  
  
Chung Li immediately disagreed. "No way. You won't cause any trouble. Just stay here."  
  
*Yawn* Ryu was becoming tired. It was a long day and he never got a chance to sleep. He blinked twice. "Well, I guess I can."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Really?!"  
  
"Maybe for today, if you don't mind." he said.  
  
"No. I don't mind at all."  
  
It was getting colder at the moment. "Let's go back inside." she said.  
  
Ryu followed her in. He closed the window.  
  
"Well, I got one bed." She went into her room and fell straight down.  
  
Ryu smiled. "I'll just sleep on couch if you don't mind."   
  
"You can sleep here if you want to. It's more comfy." she said.  
  
"It's okay." He took off his Gi. He was nude except for the underwear he was wearing. He opened his bag and took out a blanket. "Nothing more handy than my bag." He took out his only pair of pajamas. He put them on and laid gently down on the couch.  
  
"Ryu. Why don't you come in and sleep with me?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm okay."  
  
"Okay. If that's what you want Ryu..."  
  
All he wanted was to sleep. He yawned again. His eyes slowly closed.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***+*+*+*+*  
  
[morning]  
  
  
*Yawn* his eyes slowly opened. He began to rub his eyes with one of his finger. "What a nice nap." he thought. As his eyes finally opened, his eyes tripled.  
  
Chung Li was lying right beside him. "Chung Li.." he said  
  
"L-Let me s-sleep a-a little longer..." She put one her arms around his waist and tightened the grip.  
  
"Chung Li..."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. "F-Finally awake My Ryu?"  
  
"Yea..." he said. He returned the embrace.  
  
They were together. Nice and perfect. Both wearing their pajamas.   
  
She gave him a sweet kiss.   
  
His manhood began to erect.  
  
She giggled. She felt it hardened. "Oh Ryu.."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Do you mind?" she said seductively.  
  
"S-Sure." he said.  
  
She reached down toward his erected, hardened manhood and gripped it.  
  
"Ugh..." An electrical feeling striked Ryu.  
  
"Feels good?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She felt quite good that she had control of one of the strongest fighters alive. Chung Li began to rub it more, increasing the movement.  
  
Ryu became more erected as each stroke she did on him.  
  
He lips moved toward hers.  
  
They began to kiss each other passionately.   
  
Ryu then made his first movement to Chung Li. He reached down for pussy. Ryu then began to rub it.  
  
Now it was her turn to feel the sensual feeling. "Ohh....." she slightly moaned.  
  
There was a sudden tap on the door.  
  
"Huh?" he thought.  
  
"W-What was that?" she softly whispered to him.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"I'll go see." Chung Li unembraced Ryu.  
  
Ryu stood there in her bedroom.   
  
"Stay here." she said. She went to open the door.  
  
"HEY CHUNG LI. MIND IF I COME IN?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh. No. I can't let you in."  
  
"Oh cmon! Just because we fought a little earlier, doesen't mean we can't be friends." she said.  
  
"I can't let you in."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"I'm pretty busy right now. I'm cleaning the house."  
  
"Heh. Cleaning the house eh!?"   
  
"NOW!!" she yelled out.  
  
Chung Li's eyes widened.  
  
*HOU SHOU* Karin used the palm of her hands to knock the door down.  
  
"CHUNG LI. WHERE IS MY RYU!?" she asked.  
  
"Not in here." she said. She stood in a defensive stance. "Get out of here before I'll knock you guys down."  
  
"Not if It's a 2v1."   
  
"S-Sakura..." Ryu took a few steps out of her bedroom in his pajamas.   
  
Her eyes tripled. "Why?!" she asked.  
  
He looked down. "I'm sorry. But I never had feelings for you."  
  
*gulp* she thought. "W-What do you mean?"  
  
He stood beside Chung Li. "I just can't be intimate with you."  
  
"But, Ryu. What about Chung Li!? She's a whore."  
  
"No she isnt." he said. "I've known her for a long time and I thought wrong."  
  
"No Ryu! I won't let Chung Li get away with this. I'll even go through Chung Li to get you back." she said.  
  
"Yea. And I'm with her." said Karin. The both stood in a fighting position.  
  
"I'll take both of you on." she said angerily. "He was always mine. We love each other."  
  
"No you dont!" she said.  
  
"I do!" Chung Li said.  
  
"Heh. You're a tart." she smirked.  
  
"No Im not!" shouted Chung Li.  
  
"That's it!!" She pulled her arms back. Then pushed her hands together. *HADOU KEN*  
  
An energy ball went directly at Chung Li.  
  
*HADOU KEN* Another Energy ball flew at the other. They both collide and absorbed each other causing an explosion.  
  
Chung Li was by Ryu's side. "I can't let you hurt her." he said.  
  
"Heh. Ryu. I'll even have to go through you to get you back." she said.  
  
He stood by Chung Li.  
  
She stood by Karin.  
  
Both ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter5  
*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**  
  
  
Hey Everyone!! Whose going to win!? Chung Li and Ryu or Karin Sakura?! WHO WILL CHICKEN OUT!? =)  
  
Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Sincerely and Forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	6. chapter6

Chapter6  
Training under Dark Aura  
  
  
  
  
Chung Li and Ryu stood there.  
  
"You disgust me Ryu. Why would you do this to me?" she asked.  
  
"Heh. I bet he was playing with you all along."   
  
"I wasn't." he said. "I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"Ryu you is not a player. He just chose what his heart would."  
  
"Shut up Girl before I'll knock you down."  
  
"Then why don't you." Chung Li said.  
  
"Oh I will. It ends here."  
  
There was a sudden noise coming up the stairs.  
  
*HUFF* PUFF* *HUFF* Ken was exhausted. "Why you...!!" glanced at both girls. "You guys took my car and drove away with it. Leaving me back.."  
  
"Whatever dude. Shut up and stay back." said Karin. "I thought you were on our side."  
  
He pass Karin and Sakura. "Im on Chung Li and Ryu's side." He stood there with them. "Now who has the advantage" he smirked.  
  
"Sakura. We don't have to do this. "   
  
"Shut up Ryu. Your just a traitor."  
  
"Am not." he said.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE" said Chung Li. "One more word out of your mouth and I'll kick you your ass."  
  
"Why don't you bring it." she said.  
  
"I will!!" Particles of Aura began to flash in her hands. She took her hand back.   
  
Sakura also put her hands back. An energy ball formed in the palms of her hand.  
  
"Chung Li...." said Ryu. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"..........." she thought.   
  
"TOO LATE" said Sakura. *SHINKUU.....  
  
Ryu's eyes widened.  
  
Ken took a few steps beside Chung Li. "You should be able to top that." he said to her.  
  
"This is not right." thought Ryu.  
  
*HADOU....* she continued her cast.  
  
"SAKURA NO!!" yelled Ryu.  
  
*KEN* A super blast directed itself at Chung Li. It scraped all the walls off and blown everything to pieces.  
  
*KIKO SHO* Her eyes widened as she let out this super huge energy ball. It absorbed her blast and she fell back a meter.  
  
Ryu catched her with his hands.   
  
*OoOoOf* She glanced back. *Thanks Ryu."  
  
"No problem..." He stood up. "THIS IS ENOUGH! "You're not going to ruin her home!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" She took another step back.   
  
"Don't worry bro. I'll take care of this." Ken ran swiftly toward Sakura.  
  
Karin then appeared right in front of him. "Don't even think about it." She launched a kick to the left of his face.  
  
Ken dodged it. He then did a roundhouse kick to both girls.  
  
Karin fell against the wall.  
  
"Ryu. Chung Li. Get out of here." he said.  
  
"Enough. I won't take it anymore. Girls or no girls, I won't have havoc in here." He pulled Ken aside.  
  
"Ryu..." Chung Li said softly.   
  
He glanced back. "Don't worry."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Sakura. Karin. If you guys want to fight. Either take it outside or in the tournament."  
  
"Be quiet Ryu. We don't have time for your s***." Karin said.  
  
He was pissed. Never in a day, he would hurt a girl but this was totally dumb. They were harsh giving him a headache. His eyes widened. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I told you to shut up!" she smirked.  
  
His eyes doubled. "Arg. Enough!" He dashed and gave her a jump kick.  
  
She ducked and Ryu missed.  
  
He crouched and tripped her.  
  
Karin fell down. *TATSUMAKI SENPUU..  
  
Sakura knew that he was going to do the super whilwind kick.   
  
*KYAKU* Ryu finished the cast and did this super hurrican kick on Karin.   
  
Sakura then did Shoryuken uppercut to Ryu countering his attack on Karin.  
  
He fell down to the ground.   
  
"RYU....!!" Chung Li cried out.  
  
She then pulled her hand back again. *SHORYU-SAKURA* Her fist became in-gulfed in flames.   
  
Ken then jumped in. *SHORYU-REPPA*   
  
They both did a super uppercut and synchronized it.  
  
Both jumped back dodging each others uppercut.  
  
Chung Li, Ryu and Ken stood by each other  
  
Karin stood beside Sakura.  
  
It was pretty obvious that this would either take a damn god long time or Ryu, Ken and Chung LI would win.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. You guys win. We'll meet up in the tournament then." She turned her back on them.  
  
"And this time. It's going to be personal." Karin said. She turned around with Sakura and walked out.  
  
*Whew* Ken thought. "A few more attacks and this place would've been in crap condition."   
  
Ryu and Chung Li took a deep a big breath to show their relief.   
  
"The tournament starts in a few days." said Ken. "We better start practicing."  
  
"Yea. We should."  
  
"You're training with Charlie!?" ken asked.  
  
"Yea."   
  
"Heh. Well it's still good. I'm still wanting to get even with that guy."  
  
"Yea. But first we got to clean this dump place up." said Ryu.  
  
"No worries. I'm pretty sure we'll finish this if we all share the work."  
  
Ryu smiled.  
  
"Well if Ryu did most of the work, it would be twice as fast." Ken said.  
  
Chung Li smiled. "That would be true..."  
  
"Hey...!!" Ryu argued. "It would be three times as fast if you guys stop yapping and start cleaning." he grinned.  
  
They all began to laugh forgetting what just happened.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
The morning finally came.  
  
Ryu was awakened right beside Chung Li. Ken was lying on the floor.  
  
*Yawn* He slowly got up from the bed. "H-How did I get here?" he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He pulled away Chung Li's blanket and got up.   
  
They were both still asleep. "Better begin my training." He walked to her living room, picking up his bag. He then opened it and took his white Gi out. He put it on and strapped his red band onto his forehead.  
  
He then walked back to her room, gave a kiss on Chung Li's forehead and left.  
  
As Ryu walked down the stairs, he saw someone waiting at the door. His eyes widened. "Charlie." He walked down.   
  
"Morning Ryu. How's your love coming?"  
  
"She's sleeping." he said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
He walked pass him and out the door.  
  
"Hey wait up yo. Where are you going?"  
  
Ryu looked at him. "I'm training."  
  
"Huh?" he thought. "Mind If I tag along?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Cmon. I definitely need training from the great Ryu." he smirked.  
  
"I'm training alone. That or with Ken and Chung Li. I'm not going to train with you." He walked away.  
  
"Shucks." He snapped his fingers. "You just wait. I'll show you who trains who in the tournament."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"Yea. Whatever." He was heading toward the park.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
Ryu stood still in the peace. He was focusing his energy. There was trees everywhere. The air breezed pass his face.  
  
"....................." he thought. Ryu's eyes then opened and pulled his hand back. Electric sparkled thorugh out his hand *HADOU KEN...*  
  
And energy flowed directly at a tree.  
  
*HADOU KEN* Another flew at another tree  
  
*HADOU KEN* Another energy ball flew at the third tree.  
  
His Evil spirits within then engulfed him with black aura. He teleported beside one of the trees.  
  
His energy balls directed itself at him. All three energy balls that he fired were now combining itself into one humongous massive ball of energy.  
  
He then pulled his hands back and focused. *SHINKUU...HADOU KEN* A super beam of energy charged right at the massive energy ball.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
Ryu's black aura then slowly disappeared. He took a small breath and closed his eyes once again. "Must concentrate. I must perfect this Evil in me. I know I can do it."   
  
He again turned into Evil Ryu. His eyes became dark and narrowed his eyes horizontally.   
  
*Sankunestsu Hadou Ken TIMES 4* Ryu bursted out 4 red scorching heat balls directly away from him. He then teleported a mile away from where he was standing before.  
  
He pulls his hand together. *SHINKUU HADOU KEN* A super energy blast flew diectly at the incoming Sankaunestsu Hadou Kens (4). It ripped through all four energy balls.   
  
Ryu chuckled. "Heh..." He then teleported back one mile from where he was before.  
  
*SHINKUU HADOU KEN* He let out another wave of destruction towards the incoming beam that he let out a few seconds ago.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The explosion was so great, that the earth began to shake a little.  
  
His Super was becoming increasingly better at the second. "Muhahahah" he was laughing in his evil voice. "I'll get you Akuma...YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL GET YOU!!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
  
The blast shocked Chung Li as she woke up. Her eyes doubled. "Ryu!?" She turned her head to the left, then to the right. He was no where in sight. "RYU?!"   
  
Ken woke up startled. "K-Keep it down.." he said.  
  
Chung Li pulled up Ken's collar. "Where is my Ryu?" she asked.  
  
"Hey settle down. He probrably going for some fresh air." he said.  
  
She let him down. Chung Li put on her brown pantyhouse, then her cute blue fighting suit, and finally she curled the sides of her hair into two seperate meetballs.   
  
"W-Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Finding Ryu." she said.  
  
"Dont worry. He can take care of himself." he said   
  
"I know. But I don't feel good right now." Her heart was aching slightly.  
  
"Ahh..Love is in the air." he said.  
  
She looked at him and smirked. "Yea. I'll see you later."  
  
"Hey wait up! Let's go together." He was already in his Red Gi. "I'm already dressed too."   
  
"Whatever Ken. I got to go. I have no time."  
  
They both ran downstairs.  
  
There, they met Charlie standing there. "So the bunny finally woke up." he said.  
  
"Have you seen Ryu?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. As a matter of fact, I did."  
  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
  
"Whoa. Whoa. Settle down. I can't let you go find him. We have orders from our Sgt. to deliver a message to Sakura and Karin." he said.  
  
"Well then, tell me." Ken asked. "I'm not doing any delivery shit, so tell me where he is."  
  
He pointed in the right direction. "He's there."   
  
"What is he doing?" Ken asked.  
  
"He's training."  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "TRAINING WITHOUT HIS BEST FRIEND!?" He immediately ran to the direction Charlie pointed.  
  
"Wait for me!" Chung Li also ran.  
  
"No. I won't let you go." he said.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Huh!?"  
  
Charlie grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. But under the Sgt's direction, I can't let Ryu bug you on your missions."  
  
"Let go of me! I'm not going to do any missions. Ryu comes first." she said.  
  
"Huh?!" he thought. "You always put your missions over him. What's up with you."  
  
"Well, I realized that missions aren't that as important as before."  
  
"I MEAN IT. THIS MISSION IS IMPORTANT." he shouted slightly.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" she began to yell out more.  
  
"NO. CHUNG LI. YOU MUST OBEY'S THE SGT'S RULE!"  
  
"Huh!?" she thought. "THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU CHARLIE. LET ME GO!!"  
  
"NO CHUNG LI. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO!"  
  
Chung Li began to struggle. "LET GO OF ME!"  
  
Charlie began to smirk. His eyes became Crimson. "YOU BABY, WILL DO WHAT I SAY!!"  
  
She cried out. "RYU..HELP ME!!"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Author's note: HEHEHE HEY!! Just to let you have a little clue. Charlie is under M. Bison's control. That freak brainwashed him to doing things.  
  
AND I KNOW Charlie wouldn't do such a thing....=D  
  
Or would he!? What am I saying...!?  
  
I WROTE THIS CHAPTER EARLY BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO WORK TOMMROW. SO THIS IS LIKE A FREE B.......wait...is it?! I don't know.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao. 


	7. chapter7

Chapter7  
Spirits Within  
  
  
  
  
"Let me go now!" she tried kicking him. Charlie dodged her moves.   
  
"Fiesty eh!? Me like..." He grabbed her by the neck and threw her down onto the ground.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?!" she asked.  
  
"Why Am I? Because I want to. You little runt. Come to daddy."  
  
"No!"   
  
"Then I will force you to." he smirked. He pulled his hands together. *Sonic Boom* A projectile flew toward Chung Li.  
  
She jumped into the air and dodged it.  
  
He then kneed her in mid air and bashed her to the ground. "Heh..." he thought.  
  
She put her fist near her face. "So If you're looking for a fight. Then come get it."  
  
"Oh I will..." He dashed fowarrd and let his hands back. "Take this!!" He pulled his hands together. *SONIC BREAK* A bunch of projectiles flew at Chung Li.  
  
*KIKO SHOU* She let out a super energy ball absorbing his super.  
  
*Sonic Boom* Another projectile fired straight for her.  
  
She again jumped into the air.  
  
He jumped into the air with a somersault shell, kicking Chung Li in the stomach. Charlie then did a flying buster drop on Chung Li.  
  
She fell to the ground hard.  
  
*Ugh...*  
  
Charlie then dashed right and left to Chung Li. He kicked her in the ribs, pulled her up and began punching her in the stomach.  
  
Her eyes became fierce. Some blood began to cough out of her mouth. *SENRETSU KYAKU* She did this mutli burst of kicks into his stomach.  
  
His eyes widened as he felt the pain.  
  
She then landed onto the ground. Chung Li was going to finish him off. She wiped the blood off her mouth. *HAZAN TENSHO KYAKU* She did a supreme Heaven kick directly at Charlie.  
  
He dodged it by moving to the right. Then he ran behind her while she was in her super.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
*CROSSFIRE BLITZ* He rushed toward Chung Li's back. He gave her some blows with fast punches and kicks.  
  
She fell to the ground. *Ugh...* She couldn't take anymore.  
  
"It's over Chung Li...."   
  
"N-Not yet..." she pulled her hands together. "KIKO SHOU* An energy ball fired at Charlie.  
  
He wasn't even close from the ball. Charlie easily dodged it  
  
"I hope Ryu feels this energy.....Help me..." she said softly to herself.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
His eyes was still closed. But then he felt some power declining. His eyes widened. "Someone needs my help."   
  
*Huff* *Puff* Ken jogged to Ryu. "Did you feel that?"   
  
He looked at him and then glanced at the power. "Yea."  
  
"That power seems to be where Chung Li and Charlie was.."  
  
His eyes tripled. "Chung Li!?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
He began to shine in black aura. Ryu teleported.  
  
"HEY WAIT UP FOR ME!! GOD DAMN CHEAP MOVE..." He ran back.  
  
*+**+*+*+**+*+*++*+*+*+**+*  
  
  
  
Charlie was holding her by the neck. "Now. You will be eliminated in the tournament."  
  
*Cough* *Cough* She was suffocating. *L-Let m-me....go."  
  
"Hahahhaha. No. I will destroy you."  
  
"It must be M. Bison taking over his mind." she thought. "That must be it."  
  
She was down to her last breath. *NOOO!!" she thought to her mind. "Ryu isn't coming..." she thought.  
  
A sudden energy burst quickly rushed to Charlie's back. He gave a massive elbow to the back of Charlie. Chung Li immediatly released.  
  
Ryu's evil spirit then disappeared. He came to Chung Li's rescue.   
  
"Ryu..." she said weakly.  
  
"Chung Li. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea. *cough* Thanks to you."  
  
He smiled. "That's good to hear."  
  
"Yo dude. So you finally showed up eh?"  
  
"Ryu...don't destroy him. He's under M. Bison's control."  
  
He nodded and stood up.  
  
"Don't turn you back on my Newb. Turn you ass around."  
  
Ryu stood there and took a deep breath.   
  
"Hey. I'm talking to you monkey boy. I said turn your ass around."  
  
He began to shine black aura. The more he used it, the more he could master his dark power. Ryu slowly turned around with an evil grin.  
  
"Huh?" he thought.  
  
Ryu teleported to the back of Charlie. He gave one heavy punch to his back.  
  
His eyes widened. The pain was tremendous. It felt as if 10 Chung Li hit him a once in the same spot.  
  
Ryu then took him by his collar. He threw him in the air.  
  
His eyes narrowed onto the flying victim.  
  
*METSU SHOURYUU KEN* Ryu did a multi dragon uppercuts. One out of 4 of them got Charlie. But it was a devastating blow.  
  
Charlie fell to the ground and didn't move. He was K'O.  
  
Ryu then fixed his head band, and then his gloves. He gave him a taunt.  
  
His dark aura then disappeared.   
  
"Ryu, Ryu!!" She dashed toward him and leaped onto his chest.  
  
"It's alright now. He won't hurt you." He embraced her.   
  
"But he's my tournament partner. With his injuries now, I won't be able to compete in the tournament."  
  
"Hmm..." he thought. "It's okay." He pat her on the back. "Maybe I'll be your partner." He smiled.  
  
Her eyes tripled. "Seriously!?"  
  
*HUFF* *PUFF* "Hell No." Ken was behind both of them. "Ryu is my partner. Get your own." He put his hands on his knee. Ken then took a deep breath. "Ryu and I are best friends. We are partners for life ya know."  
  
Her eyes then went down. "Oh..."  
  
"For life!?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yup. Forever and ever and EVER!"  
  
*gulp* he thought.  
  
"Sorry man. We are the best worriors on earth. And unless there is a stronger fighter, than our work is done."  
  
Chung Li's face was still down.  
  
"It's okay. We'll figure something out. Maybe Charlie is back to his normal self."  
  
"But in his condition, he can't even compete in the tournament."  
  
"I'll think of something." he scratched his head.  
  
"...................." Ken thought. "Can you guys stop embracing each other? I mean it's all good and stuff but I wanna train."  
  
"Yea. The tournament is tommrow." she said.  
  
"Okay then. Let's train. I know the perfect spot."  
  
+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
  
"Here take this. Maybe it'll come lucky for you on your tournament." He took off his red band and put it onto Chung Li's forehead.  
  
"Wow. Thanks. But isn't that Kens?"  
  
"He wouldn't mind."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"What the hell do ya mean?! I do mind." Ken said.  
  
Ryu turned around. "Well, she'll return it to me after the tournament."  
  
Ken tightened his black band around his Red Gi. "Okay bro. But I'm just saying, Your going to need that band for good luck."  
  
"Heh. We'll see."  
  
"What about a free for all. You, Chung Li and I."  
  
"I don't mind." said Chung Li.  
  
"Uh..sure."  
  
"Heh. This is going to be fun." Ken tightened his glove.  
  
Ryu also fixed his glove.   
  
A three were in a formation of a triangle.  
  
"Remember. No teaming up." Ken said.  
  
"Sure Sure." He pulled his hands together. *Hadouken*  
  
Ken pulled his hands together. *Hadouken*  
  
Chung Li was in the air. She put one of her hand on each fighter. *Kikoken* One fireball went at Ryu while the other went towards Ken.  
  
Ken and Ryu wasn paying attention to Chung Li's attacks.  
  
'tRyu jumped into the air dodging Ken's fireball.  
  
Ken made another hadouken to dodge his fireball.  
  
Suddenly out of no where, a fireball hit each fighters except for Chung Li.  
  
Ryu stepped back.  
  
Ken stepped back.  
  
Then they both looked up. "HEY!!" shouted Ken. "You're cheap!!"  
  
Ryu narrowed his eyes on her. "Let's double team." he smirked  
  
"Great Idea." Ken smirked.  
  
They both pulled their hands back.  
  
"HEY!! NO TEAMING UP!" Chung Li screamed out.  
  
"Too bad!!" *SHINKUU...  
  
*SHINKUU.....* Ryu synchronized his movements with Ken.  
  
*HADOU KEN* They both pushed their hands out, releasing two super blast.  
  
Chung Li was stunned. *Gosh* "Double team." she thought.   
  
The two beam was heading quickly toward Chung Li. She had no idea how to dodge this. If she used her super against one super, the other will get her.  
  
"DODGE IT NOW!!" Ryu said nervously.  
  
"OMG!? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DODGE TWO SUPER WAVES?!"  
  
Her eyes widened.   
  
Immeditaly, Ryu moved his hands to the left, causing his blast to head left. "NOW USE YOUR SUPER!!" he shouted out.  
  
She nodded. *KIKO SHOU* A super energy ball absorbed Ken's Wave.  
  
Ryu then ran swiftly toward Ken.  
  
He glanced left and saw him coming. He pulled his fist back. "So you want some, you sneaky ass!!? TAKE THIS" *SHORYUU REPPA* His fist became fiery as he swept 6 fiery uppercuts at Ryu.  
  
Ryu dodged them all. He turned around as he reached his final jump. *Shoryu Ken*   
  
Ken's eyes widened. He noticed he was doing an uppercut on him.   
  
*Hadouken* Ken threw a fireball at Ryu's attack.   
  
*BOOOM*  
  
Ryu fell back to the ground.  
  
"TAKE THIS!!" Chung Li came out of no where.  
  
Ken's eyes doubled. He turned around and got kicked in the face.   
  
*KIKO SHOU* She let out another huge energy ball.   
  
Ken flew back a few meters.  
  
"One down." she said.  
  
Ryu then appeared behind her. *Shoryu Ken*  
  
She defended herself with her arms against her face. He scraped her arms. Chung Li then countered it with a spinning bird kick.  
  
It got Ryu right in the stomach.  
  
*oOooOf* He felt pain.  
  
She then made a hand stand and did another spinning bird kick.  
  
This time, Ryu countered it by jumping in the air. He then narrowed his eyes. "It's over. *SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU*  
  
Chung Li stood on her ground and defended.  
  
His super kicks struck Chung Li's arm 12 times. Her arms were now bruised.  
  
"Another one!" He took one small step back. *SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYA.....*  
  
"Take this!!"  
  
Ryu's eyes widened.  
  
"It's over for you Bro!!" Ken crouched down and then let out his *SHINRYUUKEN*   
  
A massive dragon blast vertically up Ryu's body and legs. He flew back 10 meters.  
  
"RYU!!" Chung Li screamed out.   
  
"You too!!" Ken took a step foward. *SHINPUU JINRAI KYAKU* Ken let out a super kick combo right in the gut of Chung Li. She fell back some distance. Chung Li got a blow right to her stomach.  
  
"I'll finish you off!!" He dashed toward Chung Li. *SHORYU REPPA* He began a streak of fire uppercuts to Chung Li.  
  
Ryu then pushed her out of the way.  
  
Chung Li's eyes widened. "RRRRYYYUUUU...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she sceamed out.  
  
Ken began to smirk.  
  
Ryu began to shine in black aura. He pulled his arms back blocking all 6 of his super.  
  
Ken's eyes tripled. There was no scratch nor bruise on him.  
  
Ryu let out a dark powerful whirlwind kick.  
  
Ken tried blocking it but his attack was too strong.  
  
He then put his hands together. "I will finish you Ken." *SHINKUU HADOU KEN*  
  
Ken did the same move. *SHINKUU HADOU KEN*  
  
Ryu's blast was much more powerful. It went right through his blast hitting Ken.  
  
He fell back in a far distance.  
  
Ryu then pulled his hands together again. *SHINKUU HADOU KEN* Ryu let another Super wave.  
  
Ken's eyes doubled as the blast directed itself toward him in a fast pace.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*   
  
Ken flew back an even more farther distance.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Chung Li.  
  
He turned around and grinned. "The training is not over yet." he said. He took a step toward her.   
  
"Please Ryu. Our training is done." she said.  
  
He didn't follow. "SHINKUU TATSUMAKI ...  
  
Her eyes widened. "PLEASE RYU.."  
  
He continued his cast. SENPUU....  
  
"MY LOVE" she cried out.  
  
His eyes then grew lighter. He nodded the shaked the evil off him.  
  
"Ryu....." she jumped to his chest and embraced him.  
  
"Chung Li..?"  
  
"You're back to your normal self." she said.  
  
"Yea." he agreed.  
  
"Ken..." she pointed out. "Your evil injured him badly.  
  
His eyes tripled. "KEN!?" He ran toward his body.  
  
"KEN!! KENN!!!" He screamed out.  
  
"Ryu..." he softly spoke out. "You're...so..strong."  
  
"I'M SORRY MAN. MY EVIL SPIRIT TOOK OVER ME. I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" he said.  
  
"D-Don't worry." he said weakly. He was lying on the ground badly injured. "L-Look. I don't think I can play in the tournament."  
  
"Huh?!" he thought. "Then who will be my partner?!"   
  
Ken looked to his right.   
  
Ryu then turned to the right looking at Chung Li.  
  
"You will be a good couple. Charlie and I are down. Please make us proud." He coughed.   
  
Ryu glanced at Chung Li.  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "Ryu and I will fight in a team then..." she said.  
  
Ken smiled. "Okay, now bring me to the hospital. I can't walk myself ya know.."  
  
Ryu smiled.   
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Author's note: Sorry for taking quite sometime. I was working (school and job). I'LL KEEP WRITING!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be on my way writing the next.  
  
Thnx!!  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	8. chapter8

Chapter 8  
Enter the Tournament:  
Chun Li and Ryu versus Guy and Juli  
  
  
  
  
"Due to the loss of two fighters, we now announce that the only way the match up will be even is by Chun Li and Ryu battle twice as much. Since there is 8 tag team match, the loss of Charlie and Ken makes it 7. And 7 is an odd number in the tournament. So Ryu and Chun Li must battle two matches instead of one." said the announcer.  
  
Ryu stood there. "Heh. I got no problem with that." he said.  
  
Chun Li smirked. "Yup. No problems at all."  
  
"Hahha. Fools, you guys better be pissing in your pants. Your first match is with us." said Guy.  
  
Juli stood beside him. "What happened to you and Sakura?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing you got to know about." said Chun Li.  
  
"OH YEA?! YOU WANT SOME!?"  
  
"Gladly." Chun Li walked toward them.  
  
They stood in a defensive position.   
  
"Heh. Maybe later. I don't have time for you guys." She turned around.  
  
"Bunch of Chickens. You threaten us and then you walk away. How dishonrable." Juli said.  
  
"OH YEA?!" She turned around.  
  
"YEA!" They looked at each other face to face.  
  
"Don't look at her you A-hole." Guy stood in between of the girls.  
  
"Don't push it." Ryu stepped foward. "Guy, don't even look at her. Your face makes her puke."  
  
"OH YEA?!"  
  
"Pwf. I don't have time for this. Let's go Chun Li."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Heh. Better run you mofos."  
  
"Whatever" she said. "We'll deal with you later on."  
  
In front of Ryu and Chun Li was now standing E. Honda and Dhalsim. "Hey buddy! Guess we're your second match IF you guys make it." said E. Honda.  
  
Dhalsim began to rub his head. "I predict that they would."  
  
"Yea. For sure." said Chun Li. "Your prediction is a fact."  
  
Ryu smiled.   
  
"HEY. YOUR PREDICTIONS ARE JUST BALONIES" said Guy.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! We are your next match you bald headed and fat bastard Jack Asses." said Juli.  
  
"Who are you calling fat you Ugly Childs." said E. Honda.  
  
"You better watch what you guys say. Once we finish Ryu and Chun Li, you guys are next."  
  
"Heh. Hahhahahah. Funny. We shall see."   
  
*+*+*+*+**++**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*  
  
  
  
  
  
"KARIN AND SAKURA WON THEIR FIRST MATCH AGAINST DAN AND DEEJAY." shouted out the Referee.  
  
Ryu and Chun Li took their stances watching. Ken and Charlie was watching in the stands. "Cmon!! You guys can do it!!"  
  
"Go Chun Li. You will show whose boss in your team!!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean? Ryu is the leader." Ken said.  
  
"Nuh Uh...CHUN LI IS!!"  
  
"RYU IS!!"  
  
"CHUN LI!"  
  
"RYU!!  
  
"CHUN LI!"  
  
"RYU" Both of agressions began to spark.  
  
"HEY SHUT UP DOWN THERE." A guy through a large of coke onto Ken's head.  
  
"Hahhahaha. Yea. Shut up!" Charlie laughed.  
  
Another guy through a more larger cup of cup of Orange Crush onto Charlie's head.  
  
"..................." he thought.  
  
"Hahahhaha!!" Ken began to laugh.  
  
As Sakura and Karin danced in victory, they met up with Ryu and Chun Li as they were walking pass them.   
  
"Isn't it my Ex and the whore." Sakura said.  
  
"He was never your lover. So that means that he was never your ex." she said.  
  
Ryu didn't even look at her.  
  
"Heh. Don't be shy Ryu." Sakura said.  
  
"He doesn't want to see your ugly face." Chun Li said.  
  
"OH YEA?!" Sakura pushed out her tongue.   
  
Chung Li gave a smack down on Sakura. "F*** you!!"   
  
Her cheeks were now red.  
  
"WHY YOU B****." said Karin. She tried smacking Chun Li but it was stopped by Ryu's hand.  
  
"Don't touch her." he said.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Traitor..."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU RYU....I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT." she said. "WHY NOT ME!?"  
  
Ryu slowly let go of Karin. "I don't have any feelings for you Sakura. You're just a student to me."  
  
She smirked. "A student and a teacher?! What's wrong with that?!"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?! IT'S TOTALLY NOT RIGHT." Chun Li said.  
  
"F*** OFF YOU B****." she glared at her.  
  
"We'll take off our anger against you and Ryu later." said Karin. "You guys are lucky." They walked off.  
  
Sakura was touching her cheeks as she felt the aftershock of the Rabbit's smack.  
  
Ryu took a deep breath.  
  
"Ryu...." Chun Li softly said.  
  
"Yea?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't mind fighting with me against them, do you?" she aksed.  
  
"No. I don't mind." he said.  
  
"Thanks. Because, I would've made a havoc against the both of them myself. I'll beat the crap out of them like no tommrow if you weren't there." she said.  
  
"Heh. Well I guess you can't now." Ryu grinned.  
  
"Yea?!" She embraced him.  
  
Ryu held her by his side.   
  
"Mm...I don't mind staying like this forever." she said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"OKAY EVERYONE!! BREAK TIME IS OVER!! WE WILL BEGIN OUR NEXT MATCH! ON THE LEFT SIDE, FEI LONG IS TAG TEAMED WITH CODY!! ON THE RIGHT SIDE IS THE CHICKS, ROSE AND MIKA!!"  
  
Both team entered the fighting area.   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*A  
  
  
  
"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS FEI LONG AND CODY!!" The Referee raised their arms up.  
  
"OKAY, NOW THE NEXT MATCH IS RYU AND CHUN LI VERSUS GUY AND JULI!!"  
  
"Well, it's our turn to shine." said Chun Li.  
  
Ryu fixed his gloves.   
  
"Here. Take this back." Chun Li took off his red band.   
  
"You could use it until the whole tournament is over." he said.  
  
"Seriously?!" Her eyes widened. "But this red band means a lot to you."  
  
"But you mean a lot more than that red band" he grinned.  
  
"Oh Ryuu..." She gave him a hug.  
  
"Here, let me." He put back on the red band for her.  
  
"Thank you Ryu.." she blushed.  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
He was body to body against her when he was putting the band on. Ryu felt her breat touching his chest.  
  
She felt his THING becoming harder.  
  
"Oh Ryu~" she said softly.  
  
He began to blush.  
  
"After this match, we will.." she said.  
  
"Okay. Then we'll finish this fast." he said.  
  
"You bet we will." she grinned.  
  
They then departed their bodies toward the fighting arena.  
  
"Heh. Get ready!" said Guy.  
  
"Your first match will be your last!! Too bad they didn't let us fight in the finals."  
  
"Yea Yea. Let's see what you got."  
  
Chun Li smirked. "Yea."  
  
"Oh we will.." Juli said.  
  
"OKAY THE RULES ARE, THE FIRST TWO FIGHTERS IN THE SAME TEAM TO BE KNOCKED OUT WILL BE ELIMATED FROM THE TOURNAMENTS. DEATH WILL NOT BE A FACTOR. FIGHT TOWARDS YOUR FULL POTENTIALS AND......BEGIN!!" He blew the whistle.  
  
Ryu and Chun Li stood on the left side.  
  
Guy and Juli was on the right side.  
  
"I'LL TAKE GUY..." said Ryu.  
  
"AND I'LL TAKE JULI..." she said.  
  
"Take care..." she said to him.  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
"I've been expecting this fight for quite sometime. Just you and me."   
  
"Heh. May the best man win." he said.  
  
"Oh I will." He swiftly ran toward Ryu.  
  
Ryu dashed toward Guy. *Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku* Ryu did a roundhouse at Guy.  
  
Guy pulled his arms in front of him blocking the Whirlwind Kick. "Heh, not enough." he said.   
  
Ryu then turned around from his Round House. He pulled his hands together. *Hadou Ken* An electric energy ball flew toward Guy.  
  
*Houzanto* Guy went right through Ryu's fireball and elbowed him right in the stomach.  
  
*OoOOf.* His eyes widened. "He went through my fireball..."  
  
Guy then ran toward him and did a dash slide. Ryu fell to the ground.  
  
Some aura began to shine on Guy. "It's over!! *LEVEL2: BUSHIN GORAI KYAKU* Guy began to do 6 super hits on Ryu.  
  
Ryu put his arms against his chest protecting himself from the super.  
  
Once he finished, Ryu did a dragon uppercut.  
  
It didn't really affect him much. "Heh. Ryu, I thought you were going to take this fight seriously. Right now, your just fighting like the chipmunk you are."  
  
"I'll show you chipmunks." Ryu dashed toward Guy. *Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku*  
  
"I can also do a hurricane kick just like you Ryu.." *Bushin Senpuu Kyaku*  
  
Guy defended himself with his whirlwind kick against Ryu's offensive whirlwind kick.  
  
Ryu then did another Dragon Uppercut on him. This time, it got him right in the nose.  
  
Guy flew back to the ground with a bleeding nose. "MY NOSE!!" He began to wipe the blood off!! "You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Hmm...I can't use any of my fireball against him because he'll just go through it....Hmmm...I KNOW!!" His eyes widened.  
  
Guy began to run directly at him.  
  
*SHINKUU HADOU KEN* Ryu let out a super energy blast.  
  
"Bad mistake Ryu!!" *Houzanto* Guy went right through the energy blast.  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT A BAD MISTAKE!!" Ryu's eyes narrowed at the image running at him.  
  
Guy's eyes widened. "Oh no!!"  
  
"SHORYU REPPA* Ryu's fist was blazing in flames. "Take this!!" He began to hit Guy with 7 dragon uppercuts. All of them got Guy right in the stomach.  
  
"Now I'll finish you!!"  
  
With Guy in the air, Ryu jumped up and did a *SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU* Ryu's vaccuum toranado whirlwind kick got Guy perfectly. With one final blow, Ryu punched Guy right to the ground.  
  
Guy fell right from the sky, and he was Knocked out.  
  
"Good fight..." Ryu said.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*  
  
  
  
Chun Li saw Guy knocked out cold. "Good job Ryu..." she said softly.  
  
Juli's eyes tripled. "Guy!!"  
  
"Here's my chance!" she said. She began to shine in blue aura. Chun Li then ran right toward Juli.  
  
*SENRETSU KYAKU* Using her super, she gave Juli a thousand burst of kicks against her body.  
  
*HAZAN TENSHO KYAKU* Chun Li then took a step foward and released her Supreme heaven kick, making Juli flying against he hard wall. She was knocked out.  
  
"Yay!!" She began to jump around like a rabbit. "We won!!"  
  
Ryu was running toward her.  
  
She saw him. "RYU!! WE WON!" She leaped into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "That was a nice finish you did."  
  
"Well, you were watching..." she smiled.  
  
"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS CHUN LI AND RYU!" The Referee held their arms high in the air signaling victory.  
  
"OKAY THE NEXT MATCH IS RYU AND CHUN LI AGAINST E. HONDA AND DHALSIM." said the Announcer.  
  
"Already!?" asked Chun Li.  
  
"Don't we get at least a break?!" asked Ryu.  
  
"Nope." said the Referee.  
  
E. Honda and Dhalsim began to walk in from the entrance.   
  
"Oh man..." Ryu took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't worry Honey. This time, we'll fight together. I know a perfect way to finish one of the fighters instantly." she said.   
  
"Yea? How?" he asked  
  
"I'll tell you..." she whispered into Ryu's ears.  
  
"Ahh.. I gotcha." he winked.  
  
"Hope it works." she winked back.  
  
"MY, I guess my prediction was right.." said Dhalsim.  
  
"Guess we have to fight our good buddies." said E. Honda.  
  
"Bring it." Ryu said.  
  
"Oh we will..." said Dhalsim.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter8  
*+*+*+*+**+*+*+**+*+*  
  
  
Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be finishing the next chapter around...uh..tues? Or Wed.   
  
THANKS FOR READING!!  
  
Sincerey and Forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	9. chapter9

Chapter9  
My first, My only...  
  
  
  
"HOAI" E. Honda spreaded his legs apart and smashed his hands together.  
  
"What was that for?" Dhalsim asked.  
  
"It's called Warming up my friend."   
  
"Looks like your jacking off."  
  
"Shut up. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Oh you better. This match doesn't look easy."  
  
"No worries. I'm sure you have your brain mediating power under control. You can also teleport also ya know."  
  
"Yea, but I mean it doesn't look easy for you."  
  
His eyes widened. "What do you you mean? I will beat them. Single handedly."  
  
"Heh. We'll see."  
  
Ryu began to fixen his gloves for the second round. "Finally, this will be our last match before our 1 day break."  
  
She sighed in relief while fixing Ryu's band around her head. "I know. One nice day to spend together."  
  
He glanced at her and smiled. "Got plans?"  
  
"Oh yea. Shopping" she smirked.  
  
Ryu's eyes slowly closed. "Shopping?" Then it opened. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Hell yea."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Girls these days."   
  
"Oh cmon, Ryu. It'll be fun. Don't you want to be with me?" she asked.  
  
He glanced at her. "Of course."  
  
"Then it's a deal. We'll go shopping"   
  
"Yea. If I get to choose our next destination."  
  
"Sure!! As long as shopping comes first."  
  
Ryu smiled. "Heh..."   
  
She began to dance to his embrace. "Ohh..Ryu...."  
  
"Mm..Chun Li..."  
  
"I want to finish this match fast so I could go home and relax."  
  
He put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Just you and me. Together. And maybe we can get our first on..." she said.  
  
He blushed. "Already?"  
  
"Yea. I've been waiting for quite sometime..."  
  
"Same here." he said.  
  
They locked eyes on each other.  
  
"HEY, NO ROMANTIC STUFF YET. WE'RE BATTLING!!!" said E. Honda. "Save it for later. Right now, I want to give some old time whooping to you Ryu. And then I'll show your girl a good time by giving her a sumo hug." he smirked.  
  
Her eyes widened as she began to tremble in fake fear. "Oh..I'm so scared!! Please don't..." Chun Li said in sarcasm.  
  
"He will." said Dhalsim. "If he done it on me, he's going to do it on you. Its...a ..scary move." he said.  
  
Ryu began to laugh. "Hahah..Funny."  
  
"Hey. What are you laughing at? Who knows what E. Honda might do to you." Dhalsim said.  
  
*EVERYONE READY?! YOU KNOW THE RULES TO THE MATCH. THE FIRST TWO PEOPLE TO BE ELIMINATED WILL SUFFER A LOST IN THE TOURNAMENT AND BE KICKED OUT. THE WINNERS WILL MOVE ON THE NEXT ROUND.  
  
"Ready for our plan Ryu-kun?" she said.  
  
His eyes widened. "Kun..?"  
  
"Let's do the plan."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"READY?! BEGIN!!!" The referee blowed his whistle and waved the flag.  
  
Ryu's eyes narrowed on E. Honda. Aura began to encircle his hand as he was increasing his power and energy. "TAKE THIS!" *SHINKUU.....  
  
"I know this move Ryu. So why are you using it on me?"  
  
..........HADOU KEN* Ryu let out a super energy blast at E. Honda.  
  
Chun Li then appeared from behind of E. Honda.  
  
Dhalsim eyes doubled.  
  
E. Honda's eyes widened. He slowly turned around as he felt her power to increase.  
  
Blue aura began to shine on Chun Li's hand. *KIKO SHOU*   
  
E. Honda's mouth opened in shock. "NO!! I can't be!! Not this early!!"  
  
Her blast blown him back a few meters leaving him defenseless to Ryu's Vaccuum fist wave.  
  
Ryu's energy blast then hit E. Honda directly.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
E. Honda was no K.O'd.  
  
"YAY, WE DID IT!!" Chun Li began to dance like a rabbit. She was running toward Ryu's arms again.  
  
"We did it Ryu Kun..."  
  
"Ryu Kun..." he said softly. "When did that come up?"  
  
"Oh..I just wanted to say your name differently since your more special than anyone else."  
  
He smiled.   
  
"HEY, THE FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET!!" he smirked.  
  
"I think it is. 2 versus 1 is an ideal number to Victory." he said.  
  
"Oh yea? I don't think so." Dhalsim's eyes began to glow as he tried to control Ryu's mind.  
  
*Ugh..* Ryu kneed to the ground. His hands began to shake as Dhalsim's move began to take over. "M-Must n-not...g-give in.." he said. "ARg...It hurts!!"  
  
Dhalsim began to rub his head to increase the pressure.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!" Ryu smashed the ground with his fist. He saw his love now behind him. "Heh. It's working.." he smirked. "Just sneak a little closer..." he said softly to himself.  
  
Chun Li was now behind Dhalsim. He didn't notice that she was there.  
  
"My god!! It hurts so much!! I think I'm going to be taken over!!" Ryu said in sarcasm.  
  
"Yes my boy. Give in to the great Dhalsim."  
  
Blue aura began to shine on Chun Li's feet.  
  
Dhalsim's eyes widened as he felt some power increasing. He turned around. Nothing there. He then looked back at Ryu. "Huh?!" Where is he!?" THEY BOTH DISAPPEARED? They played a trick on me!"  
  
Chun Li then landed onto the ground. *SENRETSU KYAKU* She released a thousand burst kicks on Dhalsim.  
  
His eyes trembled in pain. Each kick was hitting him from side.  
  
Ryu then stepped in with a super also. *SHINKUU TATSMUAKI SENPUU KYAKU* Ryu did a continuation of whirlwind kicks on Dhalsim.  
  
His eyes trembled in more pain as he felt his power to decrease. The pain was so much because it was two super at once.  
  
With the last moves, Ryu put his hands together. Chun Li put her hands together.  
  
*HADOU KEN*  
  
*KIKO KEN*   
  
Both fireballs hit Dhalsim from the sides as he fainted.   
  
*DHALSIM IS KNOCKED OUT. THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS CHUN LI AND RYU...* He raised their arms up.  
  
"Yay!!" She jumped into Ryu's arms.  
  
Ryu began to victoriously carry her away in his arms.  
  
"Don't make me fall..."  
  
"I won't."   
  
*CLAP. CLAP. CLAP* "Hey man." Sakura was in their face again. "Your next match up is against up tommrow. "You better start training instead of jacking off."  
  
"HmpH. We don't have to train." she accidently let on of her arms off Ryu and tumbled right into the ground.  
  
*OoOoOf*  
  
"HAHHAHAH." Karin began to laugh. "Did you just see that?!"  
  
"Yea. She fell right to the ground.  
  
Chun Li began to get angry.  
  
Ryu helped her off the ground. "It's alright honey.."  
  
"Huh?" she looked at him "Mmmm" Her lips met with his.   
  
Ryu's lip met p with hers and began to kiss passionatley. "Mm..Let's go back now." he said.  
  
"Okay.."She nodded.  
  
".............." thought Sakura.  
  
"HeY! Don't turn your back on us! We'll whoop your ass."  
  
Ryu held her in his arms and kept walking.  
  
".........." Karin thought. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" She dashed toward Ryu.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he turned around. Black Aura began to shine.  
  
Immediately Karin stopped. "What force..." she said to herself.  
  
Ryu then turned back and walked away.  
  
Akuma was watching the whole scenerio from up top. "Heh, our match will soon come...." His eyes glowed in crimson light as he narrowed his vision on the man who was walking away. "You will show me your dark powers..." He smirked.  
  
Ryu....  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter9  
*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for making this chapter short!! I'm trying to figure how to format this chapter but i cut off some paragraphs which i'm going to put on the next chapter...*SORRY*  
  
Sorry for the wait. I was like playing Kingdom Hearts and Medal of Honor.  
  
But newayz..I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be writing the next ^-~  
  
LATER EVERYONE!  
  
sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	10. chapter10

Chapter10  
Ryu, Where are you?!  
  
  
  
Ryu slowly began to pant as he walked up the stairs to Chun Li's apartment.  
  
"Ryu, you don't have to do this for me. I could walk on my own."  
  
"No, it's okay." he said chivarly.  
  
"No honest." She leaped off his arms and landed on the ground. "You see?"   
  
"But you need your enery for tommrow's match." Ryu took her into his arms again.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Don't worry, we're almost there." Ryu walked up until he reached the final step. He then walked to her door. "Got your keys?"  
  
She pulled it out. "Right here."  
  
He griped the keys with his mouth and tried to unlock her door.  
  
She smirked. "Oh Ryu, so funny..."  
  
He began to mumble. "Ahh, MrM got it..." He took out a free arm, while holding her with the other and opened the door. He went in and walked her to her bedroom. Ryu then lay her down onto her matress.  
  
"Thanks Ryu."  
  
"Yea, no problem."  
  
"You really went through all this work. Maybe I can help you with a massage."  
  
He blushed. "Uh..It's oka.." Ryu then felt this intense but relaxing rub on his shoulders. "Uhg...." He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm not really good at this..."  
  
"I-Its okay. You're doing a great job."  
  
She continued her massage.  
  
Ryu's eyes closed. It felt really good.  
  
"Enjoying it?"  
  
"Mm Hmm..." he said softly.  
  
"Okay finished. Now it's your turn." she grinned.  
  
His eyebrows quirked. "Already?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
He turned around looking at his love. "Okay, get ready."  
  
"Uh..not too hard." she said nervously.  
  
"Gotcha."   
  
Chun Li fell the the bed with her back facing Ryu. "Okay ready."  
  
He scratched his head. "Damn. It's more complicated." he mumbled to himself. "Oh well.." He began to massage her from the neck then drawning down to her shoulder.  
  
"Mmm..Good.." she said vulnerbally. "Maybe you should take off my shirt.  
  
*gulp* he thought. "Okay."   
  
"..........." she thought. "My he's experienced."  
  
Ryu took off her blue velvet shirt. Her body was amazing. Even though the pink bra was in the way. And her back towards him.  
  
"Shall I turn around?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
She turned around and unclipped her bra.  
  
"Chun Li...." he said softly. Her body. It was more perfect than he imagined.  
  
"Ryu, it's about time isn't it."  
  
He slowly nodded.   
  
"I'm sorry. Am I making you nervous?"  
  
"It's my first time.." he said.  
  
"Mm...mine too." She slowly got up and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck.  
  
"There's nothing to be shy about. We're lovers."  
  
He nodded.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
They both ignored the knocks and began to kiss each other.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
They kept kissing ignoring the annoying bangs.  
  
The door knob slowly turned and it creekly opened.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "The door is unlocked."  
  
Her eyes quirked. "We didnt lock it?"  
  
"Stay here." He walked out from Chun Li's bedroom.  
  
Chun Li clipped her bra and wore her blue shirt.  
  
"Who's there?" Ryu asked.  
  
A sudden rumble began to tremble throughout the apartment. A continuation of loud explosions arrupted.  
  
Chun Li immediately ran outside to see what happened. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a huge massive hole 8 feet long from her door to the kitchen. "Ryu!!?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"R-RYU?!" She frantically ran around finding nothing.  
  
"RYU!!" she continued to call his name yet there was no response. She then immediately ran out the door and downstairs. "Sakura..." she thought. "You took my Ryu..."  
  
As she reached the stairs, her eyes tripled. "Akuma?"  
  
He smirked. "Wondering where your poor boyfriend is?"  
  
"Where is he!!?" she demanded.  
  
"Heh. I don't know. But I did see Sakura and Karin running out..."  
  
"You!! TELL ME WHERE HE IS."  
  
"Hmm. And If i did know, I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Please!! Tell me!"  
  
"Shut up. You talk too much. I was on my way to Chinatown, when i passed by your apartment. I didn't do anything. But I will say that Sakura and Karin maybe up to this."  
  
"Which way did they go?"  
  
"That way." He pointed to the left.  
  
She ran passed him but was yanked back by his fist.  
  
"Hey. Did I say you can go?"  
  
"Let me go!!" she shouted out.  
  
"Over my dead body."   
  
She released a kick to his balls.  
  
His eyes widened. *Ugh...*   
  
She then made her run.   
  
His eyes narrowed to her as she was long gone. "ARg...Heh. Hahahah!!" he began to laugh histerically.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryu's eyes slowly opened. "W-What the..." he thought as pain rushed through his head.  
  
"My. He's awake." said Karin.  
  
He looked around. Ryu was in some kind of dark eery place.  
  
"Ryu. I don't want to hurt you. But I might have to." said Sakura.  
  
He tried rubbing the pain off. "Ugh....S-Sakura."  
  
"Hmm. You cheated on me."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"That's right. With that damn chinese girl. How could you?"  
  
"S-Sakura let me go."  
  
"Over our dead body." Karin said.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you go. Only if you come back to me."  
  
He shook his head. "We're friends."  
  
"Incorrect. We were friends." she said.  
  
"I'm was your master, Sakura. Why are you doing this to me."  
  
"It's my way or the high way. You and me. Not you and Chun Li."  
  
"But it's not right. And I don't even have any feelings for you." Ryu then noticed that his legs were tied up. His hands then reached for the thick tight rope.  
  
"No Ryu. One touch and we'll blow you away."  
  
He kept on trying to unloose the rope.  
  
"Hmph. You dont listen don't you." Sakura walked up to Ryu and smacked him against the cheeks.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened.   
  
"I didn't want to do that to you."  
  
Ryu froze. Then seconds later, he began to unloose the rope again.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Karin kicked Ryu against the face as he fell face first onto the rocky ground.  
  
"RYU. JUST DO WHAT WE SAY OR ELSE..." Sakura's voice rose with anger.  
  
"......" he thought.   
  
"Heh. You know? This is a good place for him to stay over night. Why don't we leave him here until he changes his mind."  
  
Ryu's eyes doubled. "You can't do this to me."  
  
"Oh we can alright. That means, with your disappearance, Shadowlaw and Street Figther will eliminate you from the tournament. AND WE'LL BE VICTORIOUS!"  
  
"Hey that's a good idea." said Sakura. "Let's just leave him here."  
  
Ryu began to struggle. He jerked around and then finally came up with an idea. "If you don't release me, I'll have to blow this place up in one second."  
  
"Huh?!" She turned around. "You can't."  
  
"Oh yea?! I mean it. Ill destroy us all."  
  
"Hahahah!!" Karin began to laugh. "You?! Blast this whole cave in one shot!? Show me!!"   
  
"Okay. Done..." Ryu began to rise in dark aura power. Once changed, he pull his hands back against the wall. *SHINKUU....  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Not yet!!"  
  
Karin gave a side wing kick across Ryu's head knocking him out cold.  
  
*Whew*  
  
The aura began to fade as Ryu collapse to the ground.  
  
"He has a point." she said.  
  
Hmph. Just leave him here. He might come out but if he does, he's risking his lives, not ours." Karin said.  
  
"But..what about the plan?"  
  
"Who cares for now. We dont want to die right?"  
  
"But! I did this capturement to change his mind about Chun Li. I cannot allow this plan to not occur."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll think about something. AFTER, the tournament is over."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Now, let's leave before anything bad can happen to us."  
  
-*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
"RYU?!" Chun Li ran down toward Akuma's direction. She screamed for his name continuously and forever. She was becoming upset, frustrated and confused. "Damn you...DAMN YOU SAKURA."  
  
Akuma then apppeared right in front of her.  
  
"Wha!?"  
  
"Still looking for him?" he asked.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"I'll tell you where he is if you do something for me."  
  
"SO YOU DO KNOW WHERE HE IS!!"  
  
"Yea. So are you up to it?"  
  
"Depends what."  
  
"I want Ryu to release his ultimate power to me. You must make him fight 100%."  
  
"...Uh..Huh. Okay."  
  
"Secondly, if he does have the upper hand on me, I want him to forfeit or lose intentially."  
  
"No! His life is fighthing. I cannot let him dot that."  
  
"Then you won't get your Ryu back."  
  
"AKUMA, YOU BASTARD. Tell me where he is."  
  
*chuckles* "Don't force me to say anything I don't want."  
  
"Akuma. If you don't tell me, then I will fight you to spill your words out of your mouth."  
  
"Hahahha. Okay sure!"   
  
Sakura and Karin then jumped down from no where.  
  
"Huh!?" Chun Li thought. "You're all in this together."  
  
Akuma chuckled again. "Finally realized that? My, your pretty smart."  
  
"Hey boss." Karin smirked.  
  
"Finally made it. We'll take over to kick her ass. I've been waiting for so long." said Sakura.  
  
Chun Li's eyes fierced in fire. "Sakura!! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!"  
  
"Over my ass you chinese whore."  
  
Just looking at her, she was going to puke. "I'll get you!!" Chun Li ran toward her and pulled her fist back....  
  
With a moment in silence, all time froze.  
  
A fight of rivals has begun before the tournament.  
  
Battle...ON!  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter10  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Next chapter on saturday. I got homework and projects to do!! BUT DON'T WORRY..MARK YOUR DATES DOWN.. SATURDAY IS THE DAY OF...*cires* "Good action"  
  
Chun Li versus Sakura.  
  
Akuma and Karin spectates. THIS IS AN UNFAIR MATCH!! or is it?!  
  
I love you all  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	11. chapter11

Chapter11  
Savior~ RyU  
  
  
------  
Author's note: I've been waiting to write this for quite sometime. It's going to be so good and interesting!! Hope you enjoy this chapter  
------  
  
  
  
  
"Take this!!" She pulled her fist back and faked the punch with a hard kick to Sakura's rib.  
  
Sakura was amazed from her reflex. She put both hands onto the ground, breathing heavily after that major thrust kick toward her ribs.  
  
Karin and Akuma stood there.   
  
"I hate you!! Why were you ever born! To torment my life?!"   
  
"I hate you too!! This Battle, I'll show you!! Even if you do get me, Karin and Akuma will finish you off."  
  
"Shut up!! Where is my Ryu!!"  
  
"If you want to know where he is, you must defeat all three of us! And I highly doubt that you will. She slowly stood up. "Chun Li. Why were you born? To take my Ryu away?!"  
  
"Ryu and I were meant to be."   
  
"Hah! Then why didn't you get him earlier. You had no attention to him until after i tried getting him! You just want him because your jelous of me!"  
  
"No, I'm not! You dont know what Ryu and I went through for all these years. We were the early street fighters. I had a crush on him ever since i met him but work provoked me to tell him my true feelings."  
  
"My god. Choosing work of the one you love. You don't make sense at all. I am fighting for Ryu. You are fighting just to get even!" said Sakura  
  
"You don't get it!! I love Ryu. I love him with all of my heart!"  
  
"B.S!!"  
  
"No.." She crossed her hands touching her heart. "I love him. He loves me. You are just putting words into my mind!"  
  
"F*** you!!! Die B****!!" She flung a blazing fist toward Chun Li.  
  
She dodged it by evading to the left.  
  
Sakura turned around and shot a Hadou Ken (fire ball) at Chun Li.  
  
*Kikoken* The energy ball synchronized with her energy ball.  
  
*BOOOOOOOM*  
  
A small explosion arrupted.  
  
They both jumped back in a fighting stance.  
  
"Guess it's time to pick up the notch, Chun Li." She dashed toward Chun Li as energy began to rise and blue aura particles shined around Sakura's fist.  
  
Chun Li pulled her fist back, knowing that she was going to do her Super.  
  
With her dashing toward her, she released a super. *KIKO SHOU* She released an enormous energy ball at her.  
  
Sakura also knew that she was going to do her super. With her in the air, she landed right behind her. A glitter shined in her eye. It was a sign of ....determination.  
  
Chun Li guessed wrong. She didn't do her super, she evaded to the back of her. "No...." she said softly. A mistake can determine your fate.   
  
Just then, Sakura did a hurricane kick sending Chun Li flying in mid air. Continuing with her combo, she released her super. *SHINKUU HADOU KEN* A bunch of huge fireballs flew directly at Chun Li. Each one of the hit her making her fall down hard onto the ground.  
  
*BoOoOoOm*  
  
Chun Li could barely move. She was bleeding everywhere but slowly got up. "D-Damn You..." A drip of blood came out of her mouth. "I-I won't let you win..."  
  
"It's over Chun Li. It's over. But don't worry, I'll give you a chance so that you can die slowy and painfully." she smirked.  
  
With her final energy inside her. Chun Li was going to release her last super. Her only hope.   
  
"Bring it." Sakura stood in a defensive position.   
  
Chun Li ran toward her, hoping that this move might work. *Hadou...  
  
Akuma's eyes widened. "Huh?"  
  
"Impossible, that's shotokan. You didn't train in shotokan!" said Karin.  
  
Sakura's eyebrow quirked. "W-Wha?"  
  
"Hadou No Kamae"   
  
Sakura's eyes closed as she thought a fiery ball was going to get her.  
  
*silence*  
  
She then opened her eyes finding out it was a fake fireball.  
  
Just then, Chun Li tripped Sakura and released her super. *SENRETSU KYAKU* Thousands of kicks thrusted into Sakura's stomach. Every kick was strong and deadly. "Take this!!" Another super followed. With her last source of power, she released her final attack. *HAZAN TENSHO KYAKU* She released more kicks but this time, in mid air. With the final blow, she gave her last kick and made Sakura fell down onto Earth twice as fast as when Chun Li fell down seconds ago.  
  
*Boooooooooom*  
  
This time. It was over. "Ugh....you...whore.."  
  
Chun Li could barely breath. Gasping for air, her final words came out. "I defeated you...."  
  
Sakura began to faintly laugh. "HeHe Hahahah...you may have, but i'm not the one whose going to die. I maybe going to faint, but Akuma and Karin will finish you off." she smirked.   
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. She slowly turned around and..  
  
*OoOoof*  
  
Karin released a powerful elbow to her stomach.  
  
"Hahhahahah." Sakura laughed.  
  
Akuma stood there. "Chun Li. I will finish you off while your still alive."  
  
Chun Li began to fell dizzness. Her eyes and sight was still working but her hearing was slowly fading. She was going to faint any moment now.  
  
With Akuma's dark power rising, he pulled his fist back. "See you, in another life..." he smirked. He released this super fire blast directly at Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li eyes closed.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
The earth began to slightly crack and a huge smokescreen appeared.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked Karin.   
  
Akuma stood there standing. "I don't know."  
  
With the smoke dissipating, there was no image of Chun Li left. She was gone.   
  
"Yes. She is dead." said Akuma.  
  
Karin chuckled. "When Sakura wakes up, I'll tell her."  
  
"Hmph. Let's go now. I want to see Ryu."  
  
"Okay." She held Sakura in her arms. "Just wait until we'll tell him."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, she's waking up." said Karin.  
  
Akuma turned around.   
  
"She's waking up."  
  
"U-Uh...I-Is she dead?"  
  
Akuma nodded.   
  
Sakura evily smirked. "Good. Now Ryu will love me only."  
  
As they reached the cave, Akuma lit the lamp to search for his destined rival. "Is this where you guys put him?"  
  
Karin and Sakura nodded. "Yea. He's supposed to be in here."  
  
"............" thought Akuma. "WHERE?" He glanced around finding nothing.  
  
Karin pointed at the spot where he was before. "He's suppose to be right there."  
  
"Well, he's not."  
  
"What is this?! Did he escaped?"  
  
Akuma's eyebrow quirked. "NO! Impossible! I can't believe you guys didn't guard Chun Li. I could've dealt her by myself."  
  
"He's supposed to be here. I can't believe it. We put him right here!!" said Karin.  
  
"Arg. Stupid. All of you. Stupid!!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him. Let's go find him. He's bound to be near."  
  
"Uh, and what makes you think that?"  
  
"It's a guess."  
  
"DAMMIT. Damn you Ryu. I will find you. This is more than a tournament. I will find you and destroy you."  
  
Sakura looked at Akuma. "That wasn't part of the deal. You said all you wanted is to fight him."  
  
Akuma looked at Sakura. *Cough* "Oh...don't worry, I won't kill him. I'll injure him until there's a little life of him left."  
  
"No. That wasn't our plan."  
  
"Well it is now."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
Chun Li's eye slowly began to open. "Ugh..W-Where am I?"   
  
"Don't worry, you're safe with me."  
  
Her eyes tripled. "Ryu?!"  
  
He nodded. "Looks like you've been roughed up a little."  
  
Her body was totally in pain. But knowing that Ryu was by his side, It made her feel immune to the pain. "Y-You saved me?"  
  
"Yea..." He ripped off more garments from his Gi to help her to sew up her wounds.  
  
Her cheeks were slightly red. "Thanks for saving me. How did you escape?"  
  
He smiled. "Just burn the rope from the flames of my fireball. It just took time."  
  
"Oh?! I don't think that this is just a tournment anymore. It's really serious. We have to destroy Akuma."  
  
Ryu took a deep breath. "I will finish him. You can finish your business with Sakura."  
  
"Did you see me fight?"  
  
"Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
He smiled. "Yea. You're pretty good. Maybe I can train you a little more. Anyways, you have to rest now."  
  
She glanced around. The place looks familiar. "OH MY GOD, I'm in my apartment."  
  
Ryu laid her head down onto her bed. "You need some rest now hunnie. We have a long day tommrow."  
  
*Sigh* "Too bad we couldn't go shopping."  
  
"Heh, don't worry, we'll go after tommrow's fight."  
  
"Mmm Really?"  
  
"Yea. You need you sleep so ...shush." He put a finger to her lips. Then slowly removed it, allowing his lip to kiss her soft lip too.  
  
Chun Li closed her eyes.  
  
Ryu then released the kiss. "Good night my love."  
  
Her eye's slowly shuttered. "G-Good night...." She slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Ryu held her hands and kissed it. "Sweet dreams."   
  
"Ryu..stay with me. Please don't leave." She spoke out.  
  
"Mm....I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
"No, Ryu, Stay here..."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Okay...." Ryu slept next to Chun Li with one of his arms around her. "I love you.."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter11  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Short Chapter?! Sowwieee =P I'll try my best to make the next!! Thnx for reading... 


	12. chapter12

[WARNING: INCOMING LEMON  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
LITTLE KIDS GO AWAY  
ADULTS CAN STAY  
  
---CENSORED ( BECAUSE OF FANFICTION..DON'T BLAME ME. BLAME FANFICTION AND YOU *well some* PEOPLE FOR BRINGING DOWN NC-17)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter12  
-Bad Day? Or Good Day?!  
  
  
  
They day has finally aririved. The semi final match between Ryu and Chun Li against one of their ultimate rivals: Sakura and Karin. This is going to be no ordinary battle. This si more than a tournament match. Akuma has just defeated both M. Bison and Sagat. His win allowed him to move on into the finals. Thus, if Ryu (and Chun Li) wins, he will have to fight against the ultimate street fighter presently.   
  
"WELCOME TO THE SEMI FINALS!! RYU AND CHUN LI WILL TAKE ON SAKURA AND KARIN!! And of course the winners s hall move on to fight the mysterious Akuma."  
  
Ryu and Chun Li was standing on one corner.  
  
Sakura and Karin stood on the opposite corner.  
  
"We have to end this.." she said.  
  
Ryu looked at her. "Yes. We will. After what they done, I will have to go full force on them under dark aura."  
  
"Heh. Save Sakura for me."  
  
He smiled. "Sakura is yours. Akuma and Karin is mine. Those dirty little bastards are going to get it."  
  
"Got any plans?"  
  
"Oh I do. Here..*Psss*  
  
"Okay, as long Sakura's ass is mine, Its all good."  
  
*THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN IN ONE MINUTE* shouted out the Referee.   
  
"Damn that whore. I'm going to get her first. She's getting an asswhooping."  
  
"Hey, she defeated you last time."  
  
"Well, it's going to be different. I got something up my sleaves for her."   
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"An ass whooping of her life."  
  
"How is that going to be different? You tried that last time."  
  
She smirked. "Well, it's going to work this time. I'm going to show the world my very and secretive special."  
  
"Huh?! You got a new special."  
  
"No. I just barely use it."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Haru Ichiban and Midari Zakura."  
  
"Uh..not understanding."  
  
"Oh you will." she smiled. "She will feel my wrath!!" Sakura began to stretch.  
  
*TIME IS UP!! FIGHTING STARTS NOW!! ARE YOU READY?!"  
  
Ryu fixed his gloves.  
  
Chun Li fixed her (Ryu's) head band.  
  
Sakura also fixed her white gloves.  
  
Karin stood there.  
  
*BATTLE BEGINS NOW* He blew the whistle.  
  
Ryu began to transform.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Demonstrate your dark power." Akuma was standing in the crowd.  
  
Black Aura subdued him as electical sparkles encricled his being.  
  
"The power..." said Karin.  
  
"Nothing more than a fish in a net. I'll drain his power by kicking his ass too."  
  
Chun Li dashed toward Karn and Sakura.  
  
Ryu stood there with his eyes closed.   
  
"The hell?! Why is Ryu standing there?" asked karin.  
  
"Who knows. But her ass is mine." Sakura dashed toward Chun Li.  
  
"Hey wait for me!!" She followed Sakura.  
  
Ryu's eyes opened. He immediately teleported behind Karin.  
  
Her eyes strucked fear, knowing that a dark intense power lurked behind her.  
  
*SHINKUU HADOU KEN*  
  
The wave shattered the ground as it rushed toward Karin.  
  
Her eyes widened. She pulled her arms together, hoping that her block would decrease the pain.  
  
The wave went right through her.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
She fell right to the ground.  
  
"NOW!! Ryu demanded.  
  
Chun Li nodded. "Never get your attention off the enemy." Blue Aura shined in the palms of her hand.  
  
Sakura glanced back at her rival. Everything was falling apart for them.  
  
Ryu's energy decreased as the dark aura withdrew from his body.  
  
*KIKO SHOU!!!" A tremendous blast devoured the 5 meters perimeter (in front of her)  
  
Sakura dodged at the last moment. She jumped to the back of Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. "Not again..!!"  
  
Blue Aura shined throughout Sakura's body. "I win this time!!" *MIDARI ZAKURA* Her fist hastely and fiercly laid tremendous punches and kicks on the back of Chun Li.  
  
Each shot began to decrease Chun Li's power.  
  
Ryu stood there looking. "I can't intefere...I...can't. This is her battle."  
  
With the final blow, Sakura laid a super punch. Chun Li flew back a few meters.  
  
Sakura took advantage by dashing at her fallen oppenent.  
  
*HARU ICHIBAN* Sakura's feet began to gain energy. "Take this Whore!" She did a vertical torando kick.  
  
Chun Li flew up in the air.  
  
"Now. End game." Sakura landed. With her final strength, she pulled her fist back. Gasping for slight air, Sakura too a deep breath. *I-Its over..." *SHINKUU....HADOUKEN* 15 huge energy balls flied diagonally at Chun Li.  
  
"I can't intefere...I can't." Ryu was now in fear. "But Chun Li might be ..."  
  
Chun Li's slowly opened, wondering where she was. She looked around. "I'm in the air!?" Then she felt an urge to look down. Her eyes tripled.   
  
"TOO LATE!!" She screamed  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
A huge massive blast arrupted.  
  
Chun Li landed onto the ground safely.  
  
"Huh?! She's still alive."  
  
With bruises and bleeding scars, Chun Li dodged her Hadouken by absorbing the energy balls that syncronized with her Kikoshou.  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
"T-That's right bitch."  
  
Sakura used all of her fighting energy and was hoping that she would be eliminated by that attack. "You...cheater!"  
  
"Say what you want. But it's my turn!!"  
  
She ran straight for Sakura.  
  
She didn't know what to do. All of her energy had been used. She couldn't attack nor defend.  
  
She high kicked her across the face.  
  
Sakura's face was smashed left and right.  
  
Chun Li the lay multi punches against the ribs and finished her off with a round house kick.  
  
Sakura fell the the ground.  
  
Chun Li didn't stop fighting. She wanted to end this.  
  
Sakura couldn't get up because her legs were soar.  
  
*KIKO SHOU* She released another energy bomb AND this time it hit her 100%   
  
Sakura was knocked out.  
  
The referee sticked out the left tag. "TEAM RYU AND CHUN LI HAS WON. CONGRATULATIONS!! THEY HAVE MOVED ONTO THE FINALS!"  
  
Chun Li was grasping for air. "F-F-Finally that bitch got what she deserves."  
  
Ryu walked by. "Had fun?"  
  
*Huff..* She looked at him. "Yea. And you did no work at all!" she smirked.  
  
"I'm just...too good!" he laughed out.  
  
"Yea. *Huff*"  
  
"Too good eh!?" Akuma landed right behind them.  
  
"Then I guess I'm better than good."  
  
Ryu turned around. "Akuma."  
  
"Ryu. Long time no see. Wait...it's only been one day. Nevermind."  
  
"We'll see you in the finals."  
  
"Heh. Chun Li too? Thought this was between you and me."  
  
Ryu looked stone coldly at him. "Yea it is."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't participate in that match unless I have to."  
  
Akuma grinned. "Oh, you will have to participate. Because Ryu here will get his ass kicked."  
  
"Shut up. We'll see whose ass will be kicked."  
  
"Heh. Whatever. Let's just hope that Chun Li saves you before I knock you out cold."  
  
"Oh yea?!"  
  
"Hell Yea. Anyways. Good luck, because you're going to need it."  
  
"Why you!!"  
  
Akuma turned around and disappeared (teleportation)  
  
"Don't worry Ryu. I'm sure you'll kick his ass tommrow. I'll let you guys be."  
  
"That piece of donkey. I'm going kick his ass tommrow."  
  
Ken and Charlie was running down the staircase. "HEY!! WE IN THE FINALS!!"  
  
"YEA!! CHUN LI AND I ARE IN THE FINALS!!" Charlie shouted out.  
  
"What are you talking about!! Ryu and I are in the Finals. Destined Brothers."  
  
"No you don't get it. Chun Li finished Sakura off. She got last blood. We won!"  
  
"Fuck you bastard. Ryu blasted Karin in 2 seconds. She obviously can't beat that. *Cough* Well except for me."  
  
"That's it!! You're crusing for some brusing."  
  
"You're asking for whooping!" Ken's mind electrified against his.  
  
*GRrr*  
  
*GRrrr*  
  
".............." Ryu stood there. "Do we know these guys?"  
  
"I don't think so. Let's go back to my apartment to celebrate."  
  
Ryu nodded. "Yea. Beats shoppi....." *OoOps* Ryu covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Hey Wait a minute. We're going shopping today!"  
  
Ryu sighed in pain. "Oh man. Me and my big mouth."  
  
"You guys want to come along?" Ryu looked back.  
  
Ken and Charlie was long gone.  
  
He stood there stupidly. "....they ..they're gone!"  
  
"Whose gone?" She turned around.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Let's go. Maybe we can head to Metrotown Center."  
  
"Any place is good. As long as its fast."   
  
"The word fast doesn't exist in shopping. It's going to be SLOW."  
  
"You're kidding. Damn."  
  
"Let's go." She slid both of her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Can't we just go home and have.....(sex)"  
  
She looked up at him. "After shopping Honey."  
  
"Damn. Thought that tricks always works on females." He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
  
Ryu was sitting on a bench outside this perfumist shop. It was no fantasy. All reality.   
  
Chun Li was testing the perfumes one by one. "Hmm which one should I buy..."  
  
Ryu glanced around.  
  
People passed by back and forth.   
  
"What bummers. At least this beats being inside that perfume shop. Think, I'd just choke to death in there.." He took a deep breath and sighed in boredom.  
  
"Hey it's that cool guy from T.V!!"  
  
Ryu faced these two punk kids.  
  
"Yea. It's that super ..guy. With that...super...blast!"  
  
"Cool, can we have your autograph!?" They held out a booklet.  
  
"...ahh..fans." Ryu smiled. "What's your guys name?"  
  
"I'm Megaman. And this is my sister, Roll!!"  
  
"Mega Man?"  
  
"Yea. That's right. Well, that's not my real name but you can call me by that."  
  
*Cough* Ryu began to chuckle. "Mega man?! Hahahhaha. What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Are you dissing my name?"  
  
"Nononon. It's all good. Okay, here you go. And one for you."  
  
"Thanks." Roll bowed gallantly.   
  
"Bye!!" Megaman waved.  
  
Ryu waved. "Heh. MegaMan. What has this earth come to? Little kids these days..."  
  
"Okay I"m back Ryu! Thanks for waiting for me."  
  
"Heh. Noooo problem. We go home now?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope. There's still a lot shops in this malls."  
  
"Oh man. This is going to be a lonng day."  
  
He held her hands walking to the next shop. It was an undergarment shop. (underwear, panties, ..etc)  
  
"Wanna come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" he smiled.  
  
"..................." Chun Li smirked. "I was joking, stay out!"  
  
"Oh man.."   
  
"Joking again. Come in..maybe you can help me decide.."  
  
"Ahh.finally." Ryu followed her in.  
  
A bunch of gals were staring at the odd being. A man...  
  
Ryu was blusing. But it was no more joke anymore. He thought it would be funny to come in with her but...this was ...too embarassing.  
  
"So what do you like?" She glanced at this very sexy pajamas.   
  
"Uh..*gulp* that is good."  
  
"What about this?" she took this very ugly skanky looking one.  
  
He nodded. "That's good."  
  
"Hmm..." Something was up with Ryu. She took the ugliest looking pair of undergarments in the store. "What about this one!?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Ryu?! What's up with you?"  
  
"Uh...I think it's good." Ryu was totally bewildered.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I think it's good."  
  
"Ryu?"  
  
"I think I'll be outside." He turned around and walked away.  
  
"Ryu...!" She chased him and grabbed onto his hand. "Don't be nervous. I'm here. We're here together."  
  
"Uh. OKay." He turned around and walked back.  
  
*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_**_  
  
  
*Yawn* "Finally we're back home!"  
  
"Mmm Hmm.." She opened the door to her apartment.  
  
Ryu immediately ran in put his bag down and dropped to the couch. "OHH...THIS IS LIFE!" His face was smothered by the cushion.  
  
"I'll be in the washroom changing into my undergarments Ryu. Stay here tiger." She said.  
  
"Uh....aHhh....." Ryu was too relaxed too be interested. "What i would give to be like this forever."  
  
Chun Li walked toward the washroom and closed the door.  
  
  
[4 minutes later]  
  
  
  
Ryu was so tired. "Oh...god..."  
  
The door slightly opened.   
  
Chun Li was wearing a light blue pantyhouse, Double D cup size (blue) bra and an underwear (AND YES..ITS BLUE). Her lips shined in red gloss and was ready for their first.  
  
"Ryu..." she said in a seductively voice. "Maybe I should, help you with your fatigue."  
  
"Huh?" Ryu's head slowy arouse.   
  
"Hi sexy.." She sat on top of his body.  
  
His eyes widened. He got a glimpse of her nude. "Chun Li.."  
  
"Ryu.." She began to tensely massage his stressed muscles.  
  
Ryu's head dropped to the couch and moaned.   
  
"Feeling good?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Maybe i should increae my pace.." She began to increase her movements and rubs.  
  
"Oh..baby give it to me."   
  
"Maybe I should.." She slid his shirt off (he took his gi off earlier).   
  
Her hands continued the massage.  
  
She intensified her motions.  
  
Ryu was now in slight pain. "Hey..maybe you ..can...settle down.."  
  
"Why don't you make me."  
  
"Hey..I mean it..OOOWW.."  
  
Chun Li hit his weak spot beside his shoulder.  
  
He turned around facing Chun Li. His eyes widened from the package he saw. She was so..HOT!! "You..look...so good."   
  
"You look better if your pants were off." she said.  
  
"My your bad."  
  
"Why don't you teach me a lesson. I'm a badd..girl."   
  
"Oh, maybe I should." He sat up and laid Chun Li on the couch. Ryu was readily taking his pants off.  
  
She saw his manhood pointed outward from the pants. And smiled.  
  
Ryu took his pants off, leaving only an underwear. "I'm ready." He wasted no time going for her.  
  
"OHh..Ryu." His body pressed against hers.  
  
He went for the lips then sucking down to her juggles (DAMN..I HATE CENSOR..makes me use words like these). Wait theres a bra there.   
  
"Mm....." She unclipped her aqua blue bra. "Take me away."  
  
He straddle on her body. Ryu began to lick her nipples.  
  
"Mm...."  
  
"W-Why not enter me..."  
  
He looked down. "So soon?"  
  
"Just by you pressing against me, I feel as if i'm cumming already. Please enter me.." she pleaded.  
  
He nodded. Taking off his underwear, he slid his manhood into her openings.  
  
"AWW OHH...." She felt immediate pain. "OH godd!!"  
  
"A-Are you okay?"   
  
She nodded with slight shaking. It hurt.  
  
"I'll go slow and easy..." he whispered to her ears.  
  
He entered her womenhood slowy. Then the motion increased (SLOWLY aka for you guys out there, slow and easy wins the race!)   
  
Back and forth, they syncronized movements, feeling each lusty sensation.  
  
She grabbed the couch with her hands, gripping for comfort and easing the pain. "Ohh..Ryu.....faster.."  
  
Ryu hastily increased the paste. His sweat became noticable. "Erg..You're so tight. Oh Chun Li.."  
  
The sensation became so great. Chun Li felt every inch of his manhood moving in and out.  
  
"I-I think..I think I'm going to cum Ryu..."  
  
"I think...I'm going to cum tooo...."  
  
"But...I'm cuming now...!!"  
  
"We'll both come...just hold it in!!"  
  
"I'm trying..but you make me feel too....GOOD OH GOD YESS!!"  
  
It was coming any moment now.  
  
"I'M COMING WITH YOU!!" With one final stroke, Ryu felt a twitch.  
  
"oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!!" Her wombs allowed her cum to drip off over the couch.  
  
Ryu came exactly the same moment. His eyes widened in an enomous jolt of electricity. "OHhhhhhhhhhh baby..yea!!"  
  
Their energy drained faster than the energy drain from their fights.  
  
Chun Li collapsed to his chest.  
  
Ryu fell back to the couch.  
  
"Oh....oh....I love you..."  
  
"I l-love you...too my sweet rabbit."  
  
She rested her arms around his body.  
  
"Good night...." she said with the remaining bit of energy.  
  
"Night my love."  
  
They both slept.  
  
Tired.  
  
And ready for tommrow big battle between...  
  
RYU..AND AKUMA.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter12  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
This was a long chapter because the next chapter will be the last. 'IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN QUITE SOMETIME..bcuz all of you know that SCHOOL , takes part in my life...and i'm also making another story.."Attractions..." (for the people who doesnt know)  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made EXTRA lemon in this chapter bcuz its the 2nd last chapter. So I also hope you enjoyed that too. MAN IT WAS A SHORT LEMON SCENE!!! AND THE WORDS JUGULOS or was it jugulars!? MAN THATS MY BAD!! =(  
  
Wonder if Fanfic would let me put lemon..in..*cough* (CENSORED)  
  
See ya all later^^  
  
Sincerely johnny aka aznkao 


	13. Chapter 13

ANNOUNCEMENTS TO ALL READERS!  
  
The next few chapters will be uploaded in the next few days. Please give me time. SUMMER IS HERE!! SO i'm continuing my stories. I will finish this story about Chun Li and Ryu. I promise you readers that I would finish this. And i'm deeply sorry about the DELAY. I'm really sorry. SO SORRY. That I'm writing more fics on Chun Li and Ryu (When two worlds collide). So plz wait 2-3 days before I post up CHAPTERS. Thank you all!! 


End file.
